Poison
by Yulah Nightwing
Summary: Draco soll Harry töten. Wird er es tun? Und was geschieht, wenn er sich weigert? DMHP slash One-shot


Hallo Ihr Süßen!

Hier kommt ein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk.

Wünsch Euch allen ein Schönes Weihnachtsfest!

Eure Yulah

POISON

I.

Draco Malfoy sah seinen Vater fassungslos an. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Lucius falsch verstanden haben musste, denn _das_ konnte er doch unmöglich ernsthaft verlangen!

„...und am 01. September wirst Du dann wieder in die Schule gehen. Es sollte Dir nicht weiter schwer fallen angemessene Bestürzung zu zeigen. Und... _Was?"_ Lucius bemerkte das sein Publikum ihm nicht mehr das nötige Interesse entgegenbrachte und unterbrach seinen Vortrag um seinen Sohn wegen dessen Unaufmerksamkeit zu schelten. Draco hätte es niemals gewagt seinen Vater zu unterbrechen, dafür hatte dieser frühzeitig gesorgt. Respekt und Ehrfurcht waren wichtig. Ohne Respekt war man nichts. Und wenn ein Mann nicht von seinem eigenen Sohn respektiert wurde, wer sollte ihn dann achten? Darum hatte Draco schon als kleines Kind lernen müssen, dass es nicht ratsam war zu sprechen, bevor sein Vater seine Ausführungen beendet hatte.

Auch diesmal hatte er geschwiegen, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck veranlassten Lucius entgegen seiner sonstigen Angewohnheit nachzuhaken.

Draco schluckte. „Ich... entschuldige Vater, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dich richtig verstanden habe."

„Was ist denn daran so schwer zu verstehen? Ich möchte, dass du diesen kleinen Parasiten Harry Potter für mich tötest. Um genau zu sein sollst du ihn vergiften. Und sollten dieses Schlammblut Granger und die Weasleybrut dabei mit draufgehen, um so besser. Es ist bereits alles arrangiert. Das Gift ist gebraut. Severus hat das für mich erledigt, er war schon immer unschlagbar auf dem Gebiet, schade dass das sein einziges Talent ist; und ich weiß aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass Potter die letzten Ferienwochen im Tropfenden Kessel verbringen wird. Es sollte ein leichtes für dich sein, das Gift irgendwie in sein Essen oder in einen Becher Butterbier zu manövrieren, ich verlasse mich da ganz auf dich. Anschließend hast du genug Zeit zu verschwinden. Die Wirkung des Giftes setzt erst nach zwei oder drei Tagen ein. Niemand wird auf die Idee kommen, dass _du_ etwas damit zu tun hast. In der Schule wirst du dann wie gesagt so tun als würde dich der Tod dieses Abschaums schockieren, denn immerhin hast du _das_ ja nie wirklich gewollt." Lucius lehnte sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah seinen Sohn erwartungsvoll an.

Draco war zu geschockt um den Blick seines Vaters zu bemerken. Er hatte sich nicht verhört, Lucius verlangte allen Ernstes den Mord an einem Mitschüler von ihm! Nicht nur das, er hoffte darauf, dass Draco gleich mehrere unbequeme Personen verschwinden lassen würden. Das war unmöglich! Natürlich, er konnte weder Potter noch Granger ausstehen, vom Wiesel ganz zu schweigen und ihr Tod würde ihn vermutlich nicht sehr treffen, aber sie selbst töten? Das konnte unmöglich Lucius' Ernst sein! Er war 17 und somit volljährig; sie würden ihn ohne zu zögern nach Azkaban schicken, denn dass sie ihn erwischen würden, war klar. Draco konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand mit dem Mord an Harry Potter durchkommen würde! Und Snape hatte das Gift gebraut. Ausgerechnet Snape. Draco wusste zwar, dass der Zaubertrankmeister Potter nicht gerade zu seinen Lieblingsschülern zählte, trotzdem war er ziemlich sicher, dass dieser den Verwendungszweck des Giftes nicht kannte. Aber Severus und Lucius waren alte Freunde und wenn ein Freund ihn um einen Gefallen bat, würde Snape vielleicht gar nicht nach dem Zweck fragen.

Draco wurde sich bewusst, dass sein Vater ihn immer noch anstarrte und auf eine Reaktion wartete. Er hob den Kopf und begegnete dem kalten, abschätzigen Blick. Ein Blick aus gefühllosen, grauen Augen, die seinen eigenen so ähnlich waren. Draco fragte sich plötzlich, ob er auch einmal so werden würde. Eiskalt und skrupellos. Bereit ohne eine Gefühlsregung das Leben eines Teenagers auszulöschen, schlimmer noch, seinen eigenen Sohn als Werkzeug für diesen Mord zu missbrauchen. Die Vorstellung jagte ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Die Bewunderung die er Zeit seines Lebens für Lucius empfunden hatte begann plötzlich zu bröckeln.

„Vater, ich... ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, dass du mir eine so wichtige Aufgabe anvertraust, aber ich weiß nicht, es wird ausgesprochen schwierig sein, wenn nicht unmöglich. Potter und seine Freunde hassen mich, sie würden mich niemals nah genug an sich heranlassen, damit ich tun kann was du vorschlägst."

Noch während er sprach, wusste Draco, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Lucius Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Widerworte mochte er noch weniger als Respektlosigkeit. Als er antwortete war seine Stimme gefährlich leise.

„Ich fürchte, du verstehst immer noch nicht. Ich mache dir keinen Vorschlag. Ich erteile dir einen Befehl und ich erwarte, dass du ihn ohne Widerspruch ausführst. Wie du an Potter rankommst ist mir vollkommen egal. Erzähl ihm, dass du Frieden schließen willst, benutz Vielsaft-Trank, schlaf mit ihm, wenn es sein muss..." Lucius lächelte wieder. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Draco bei seinen letzten Worten zusammengezuckt war. Er legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und sah seinen Sohn mit einem maliziösen Lächeln tief in die Augen.

„Überrascht? Nun, ich kenne dein kleines Geheimnis. Miss Parkinson war so freundlich mich von deinen sexuellen Präferenzen in Kenntnis zu setzen. Ich muss sagen, ich war enttäuscht. Ich hätte niemals erwartet, dass du den Namen Malfoy auf derart groteske Weise in den Schmutz ziehen könntest. Aber damit ist jetzt Schluss! Man stelle sich nur vor, das etwas von deinem unmöglichen, in keinster Weise zu tolerierendem Verhalten an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt. Dieser Mugglefreund Weasley wäre begeistert, wenn er davon wüsste. Aber dazu wird es nicht kommen. Ich erwarte, dass du den Kontakt zu Mr. Zabini unverzüglich auf ein Mindestmaß reduzierst. Etwas derartig Abstoßendes kann und werde ich innerhalb dieser Familie nicht dulden. Sieh meinen kleinen Auftrag also als Chance deinen Namen wieder reinzuwaschen. Ich habe die Hoffnung in dich noch nicht ganz aufgegeben. Solltest du dich weigern, könnte ich mich gezwungen sehen, drastischere Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Im Übrigen wird dir dein Erfolg in dieser Sache nur zum Vorteil gereichen. Zum einen wäre ich bereit dir deine Fauxpas mit Mr. Zabini zu verzeihen, zum anderen würde unser dunkler Lord deinen Einsatz sicher sehr zu schätzen wissen.

Nun, was sagst du? Konnte ich deine Zweifel zerstreuen?"

Draco schloss einen Moment die Augen, dann hob er wieder den Kopf und sah seinen Vater fest an.

„Ich werde tun was du verlangst. Es wird Zeit, dass Potter verschwindet!"

--

Draco kochte vor Wut. Seit einer Stunde lief er in seinem Zimmer auf und ab und verfluchte Pansy mit aller Macht. Diese dämliche Kuh! Ihretwegen hatte er nicht die geringste Chance gehabt sich aus dieser Sache rauszureden. Potter umbringen! Diese Idee seines Vaters war vollkommen absurd und würde ihn mit ziemlicher Sicherheit Kopf und Kragen kosten. Draco konnte nur raten woher Pansy von seiner Affäre mit Blaise wusste, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Vince Crabbe dahinter steckte. Der war rettungslos in Parkinson verknallt und würde so ziemlich alles für sie tun. Auch wenn das bedeutete einen Freund zu verraten. Verdammt! Dabei waren sie extrem vorsichtig gewesen, hatten jedes Mal gewartet bis Greg und Vince schliefen, hatten einen Stillezauber über die Vorhänge gelegt. In der Öffentlichkeit waren sie weiterhin vollkommen normal miteinander umgegangen. Aber allem Anschein nach waren sie nicht vorsichtig genug gewesen. Es war auch müßig nach einem Schuldigen zu suchen, Lucius wusste Bescheid, und er hatte deutlich gemacht, was er davon hielt.

Es kümmerte Draco kaum, dass er die Sache beenden sollte, immerhin war es dabei nie um Liebe sondern lediglich um Sex gegangen, aber es ärgerte ihn maßlos, dass ausgerechnet Pansy Parkinson ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen musste.

Er las noch einmal den kurzen Brief, den er heute morgen von Blaise bekommen hatte:

_Hey Süßer,_

_na, aller klar bei Dir?_

_Ich langweile mich hier noch zu Tode. Die Verwandtschaft ist eingeflogen und nervt ohne Ende. Hab gedacht ich komm Dich vielleicht ein paar Tage besuchen? Deine Regierung ist doch bestimmt wieder in Frankreich, oder? Ist ziemlich öde, so allein im Bett. GRINS._

_Meld Dich._

Blaise 

Draco überlegte kurz, dann drehte er das Blatt um nahm seine Feder und schrieb eine ebenso kurze Antwort:

_Vergiss es! _

_Mein Vater weiß Bescheid! _

_Parkinson, die bescheuerte Kuh hat gequatscht! Weiß der Henker woher sie es weiß. Erzähl Dir im September mehr._

_D._

--

Er lockte Blaise's Eule aus dem Käfig, band ihr den Brief wieder ans Bein und warf sie aus dem Fenster. Der Vogel stieß ein protestierendes Krächzen aus und verschwand dann in die Richtung aus der er am Morgen gekommen war.

Draco blieb noch einen Moment am Fenster stehen und sah in die Dämmerung hinaus. Heute Morgen hatte er sich noch auf den Rest des Sommers gefreut, aber jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, dass jemand seinem sorglosen Leben sehr abrupt ein Ende bereitet hatte.

--

II.

Im Tropfenden Kessel, dem Portal zwischen Mugglewelt und Winkelgasse herrschte der übliche nachmittägliche Betrieb. Es war die letzte Augustwoche und das Gedränge wurde von den Hexen und Zauberern verstärkt, die noch schnell etwas essen oder trinken wollten, bevor sie sich auf die Schuleinkäufe stürzten. Harry Potter saß etwas abseits vom allgemeinen Trubel in einer Nische und schrieb an einem Aufsatz. Er war bereits seit fast drei Wochen hier und hatte längst alles besorgt, was er für das letzte Schuljahr in Hogwarts brauchte. Jetzt hatte er den Kopf in die Hand gestützt und beobachtete Tom den Wirt, der versuchte fünf Bestellungen gleichzeitig anzunehmen, drei weitere zu servieren und nebenbei noch dem neuesten Klatsch zu lauschen. Harry grinste. Tom hatte die Angewohnheit immer an sieben Orten gleichzeitig sein zu wollen und das war selbst für einen begnadeten Wirt und Zauberer zuviel. Seltsamerweise schien sich aber nie jemand zu beschweren.

Harry sah wieder auf die Schriftrolle vor sich. Anderthalb Meter Geschichte der Zauberei. Eine Aufgabe die er natürlich wieder bis zum Schluss aufgeschoben hatte und auch jetzt konnte er keine große Begeisterung aufbringen. Hermine war sicher schon lange fertig und hatte noch mindestens einen halben Meter zusätzlich geschrieben. Harry seufzte. Er vermisste seine Freunde. Leider hatten sie es in diesem Sommer nicht geschafft sich zu treffen. Hermine besuchte ihre Großtante in Florida und Ron war bei Charlie in Rumänien. Harry selbst hatte den ganzen Sommer über seinem Geburtstag entgegengefiebert. Endlich würde er 17! Nach den Gesetzen der Zaubererwelt volljährig und somit endlich frei! So hatte er am 01. August, einen Tag nach seinem Geburtstag seine Sachen gepackt und hatte das Haus der Dursleys verlassen. Nicht ohne jedem einzelnen zum Abschied die Meinung zu sagen. Onkel Vernon war vor Wut puterrot angelaufen und hatte Harry mit den schlimmsten Dingen gedroht. Sein Zorn wurde noch verstärkt von der Tatsache, dass sein Neffe nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt schien. Seitdem war Harry hier in der Winkelgasse. Er hatte nach und nach seine Schulsachen gekauft, hatte eine Menge Freunde getroffen und alles in allem eine wunderbare Zeit. Angst, dass er hier von rachsüchtigen Todessern angegriffen werden konnte hatte er nicht. Seit er vor gut einem dreiviertel Jahr Voldemort eine schmerzliche Niederlage beschert hatte, war weder ihm oder seinen Freunden etwas passiert und obwohl Professor Dumbledore ihm nach wie vor zur Vorsicht riet, hatte Harry fasst das Gefühl sich endlich wieder entspannen zu können. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Voldemort früher oder später zurückkehren würde, aber fürs Erste genoss er die Ruhe. Dumbledore hatte ihn vor ein paar Tagen selbst besucht, um ein bisschen zu „plaudern" wie er sich ausdrückte, aber insgeheim war Harry sich sicher, dass der alte Zauberer sich bloß vergewissern wollte, dass sein Schützling noch an einem Stück war. Er grinste und wand sich dann seufzend wieder dem Aufsatz zu, der sich ja leider nicht von allein schreiben würde.

--

Draco Malfoy hielt seit einer halben Stunde eine Flasche Butterbier umklammert und versuchte so seine Hände vom Zittern abzuhalten. Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass er sich tatsächlich darauf eingelassen hatte. Hin und wieder warf er unter dem Saum seiner Kapuze einen Blick auf die andere Seite der Schankstube, wo Potter saß und offensichtlich seine Hausaufgaben machte. Zum Glück wundert sich im Tropfenden Kessel niemand über Gäste die mitten im Sommer trotz anhaltender Hitze in ihre Umhänge gewickelt blieben. Andernfalls wäre Draco sicher längst in ziemlichen Schwierigkeiten. So hatte er vom Wirt bloß einen leicht erstaunten Blick geerntet und wurde ansonsten in Ruhe gelassen.

Nervös begann er damit das Etikett der Flasche in kleine Stücke zu reißen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten sah der Tisch aus wie nach einem sehr kleinen Schneesturm. Draco wusste noch immer nicht wie er den Plan seines Vaters in die Tat umsetzen sollte. Er hatte sich den Kopf zerbrochen und unzählige Möglichkeiten in Gedanken durchgespielt. Es endete immer damit, dass man ihn fasste. Inzwischen träumte er schon davon. Er ließ die rechte Hand in die Tasche seines Umhangs gleiten und tastet nach der Phiole die ihm sein Vater vor drei Tagen gegeben hatte. Lucius hatte noch mal sehr deutlich darauf hingewiesen, dass es eine Ehre für seinen Sohn war, dass man ihm einen derart wichtigen Auftrag anvertraute. Draco lachte bitter. Auf diese Ehre hätte er gut verzichten können. Und so wie es aussah würde er ohnehin unverrichteter Dinge wieder nach Hause kommen, da ihm immer noch keine Lösung für sein Problem eingefallen war.

In diesem Moment stand Potter auf. Für einen Moment überkam Draco Panik. Was wenn er ihn gesehen hatte? Doch der Gryffindor streckte sich bloß ausgiebig und ging dann in Richtung Toilette. Dracos Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Irgendjemand schien es gut mit ihm zu meinen. Jetzt oder nie. Er stand auf und bewegte sich so schnell es in dem Gedränge möglich war durch den Raum. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Draco froh, dass er nicht groß und breitschultrig war wie Greg oder Blaise. Es waren so viele Menschen in der Schenke, dass seine kleine, zierliche Gestalt niemandem auffiel. Er erreichte sein Ziel, ohne dass jemand ihn ansprach oder versuchte aufzuhalten. Einen Moment lang blieb er reglos stehen und betrachtete das Stileben auf dem Tisch. Eine Rolle Pergament, an den oberen Ecken mit einem Tintenfass und einem Krug beschwert, damit sie sich nicht aufrollte, eine Eulenfeder, ein Teller mit halbaufgegessenem Eintopf – und ein halbvolles Glas Kürbissaft. Es war fast schon zu einfach. Draco zog die Phiole aus der Tasche und entfernte behutsam den Verschluss. Seine Hand zitterte jetzt so sehr, dass er die winzige Flasche fast fallen ließ. Er schloss einen Moment die Augen um sich wieder zu beruhigen, dann hob er das Fläschchen über Potters Glas. Nur wenige Tropfen würden genügen. Das Gift war geruch- und geschmacklos. Potter würde nicht einmal auf die Idee kommen, dass die Schmerzen, die er in zwei Tagen haben würde etwas mit dem Kürbissaft zu tun hatten. Auch nach seinem Tod würde niemand eine Verbindung zum Tropfenden Kessel herstellen können. Trotzdem zögerte Draco noch immer. Die Phiole schwebte nur wenige Zentimeter über dem Glas. Er brauchte sie nur ein bisschen weiter zu kippen und das wäre es dann. Kein Mensch würde ihn verdächtigen. Niemand würde auf die Idee kommen, dass er etwas mit Potters plötzlichem Ableben zu tun hatte. Sein Vater wäre stolz auf ihn und würde vergessen, dass Draco sich mit Blaise eingelassen hatte, er würde dafür sorgen, dass sein Sohn von den Todessern angesehen und respektiert würde, für sie würde er ein Held sein. Der Junge der Harry Potter getötet hat. Der Junge der Voldemort den Sieg gebracht hatte. Niemand würde es dann noch wagen sich über den jungen Malfoy lustig zu machen. Sie würden ihn bewundern und fürchten. Er würde sein wie sein Vater. Er würde... In diesem Moment wurde Draco klar, dass er es nicht konnte. Er brachte es nicht über sich einen Menschen zu töten, nicht einmal _ihn_.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken zog er die Hand zurück, verschloss die Phiole und ließ sie wieder in die Tasche gleiten. Keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn in diesem Moment kam Potter zurück. Draco sah sich nach einer Möglichkeit um unauffällig zu verschwinden, aber es war schon zu spät.

Harry hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen.

„Malfoy? Was willst du denn hier? Und wieso trägst du Kapuze und Mantel mitten im August?"

Draco schaffte es nur mit Mühe das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken und hoffte eine halbwegs glaubhafte Vorstellung seiner üblichen Arroganz zu bieten. „Ich bezweifle dass dich das etwas angeht. Und was meine Kleidung angeht, glaubst du ich will in dieser Kaschemme gesehen werden?"

Harry zuckte die Schulten und ließ sich wieder auf die Bank fallen.

„Wie auch immer. Ist mir sowieso egal." Dann grinste er. „Ich will dich auch gar nicht von deinem geheimen Rendezvous abhalten. Du wirst bestimmt schon sehnsüchtig in einem der Zimmer erwartet."

Draco vergaß für einen Moment seine Fluchtgedanken und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Was soll das denn heißen?"

Harrys Grinsen wuchs noch in die Breite.

„Na ja, dein Daddy wäre doch bestimmt nicht begeistert wenn er davon erfährt und irgendwo müsst ihr euch ja treffen."

„Potter! Wovon zum Teufel redest du? Was sollen die blöden Andeutungen?"

Harry hob mit gespielter Überraschung die Hand an den Mund.

„Oje, du hast bestimmt gedacht, dass es niemand weiß. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde deinem Daddy nicht sagen, dass du dich hier heimlich mit deinem Freund Zabini triffst. Wäre doch zu schade, wenn er euer junges Glück zerstörte."

Draco merkte wie er rot wurde.

„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht wovon du redest, Potter. Und ich hab auch keine Lust mir weiterhin deinen Wahnsinn anzuhören." Damit drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und floh in die Menge. Potters spöttisches Lachen folgte ihm.

--

Draco rannte ohne zu wissen wohin. Er wollte nur soweit wie möglich weg. Eine Familie, die gerade durch die Mauer zur Winkelgasse kam sah im erstaunt nach, als er sich an ihnen vorbeidrängte. Er achtete nicht darauf, rannte einfach immer weiter, wich Menschen und Marktständen aus und reagierte nicht auf die Zurufe und Beschimpfungen der Leute die er anrempelte. Er merkte nicht, dass die Straßen dunkler und weniger belebt wurden, dass die hellen freundlichen Läden der Winkelgasse der Düsternis und dem Schmutz der Nocturngasse wichen. Seine Flucht endete abrupt in einem Hinterhof, der von drei Seiten von hohen, dunklen Mauern eingeschlossen war. Draco lehnte sich keuchend gegen die feuchten Steine und ließ sich langsam zu Boden gleiten. Dort blieb er reglos sitzen, die Beine angezogen, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen und das Gesicht gegen die Knie gelehnt. Er war völlig außer Atem und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er hatte es nicht getan! Er hatte sich geweigert den ausdrücklichen Befehl seines Vaters auszuführen. Lucius würde ihn dafür büßen lassen, da war Draco sich sicher, aber seltsamerweise hatte er keine Angst. Er wusste, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Egal was sein Vater mit ihm anstellen würde, er hatte das Richtige getan. Zum ersten Mal in seinem ganzen verdammten Leben hatte er das Richtige getan, hatte er eine eigene Entscheidung gefällt und sich nicht von seinem Vater beeinflussen lassen. Trotz allem fühlte sich das gut an.

Er setzte sich auf und zog das Giftfläschchen aus seinem Umhang. Das fahle Licht der wenigen Sonnenstrahlen, die zwischen den hohen Häusern durchfielen, ließ die Kristallphiole leuchten. Die hellgrüne Flüssigkeit in ihrem Inneren schien im spöttisch zuzublinzeln. Draco betrachtete dieses hübsche kleine Mordwerkzeug einen Moment lang, dann holte er aus und warf das Fläschchen mit aller Macht an die nächste Wand. Der Kristall zersplitterte in tausend winzige Stücke und sein Inhalt lief langsam über das Mauerwerk und tropfte auf den Unrat, der in der Gosse lag. Einige Ratten würden bald eine böse Überraschung erleben.

Draco überlegte was er jetzt tun sollte. Früher oder später würde er sich Lucius stellen müssen. Was danach war, konnte er nur ahnen. In diesem Moment hörte er lautes Bellen und mehrere aufgeregte und erschreckend bekannte Stimmen.

„Ginger! Nein! Ginger du blödes Vieh! Komm her.... Ginger!"

„Gregory, halt doch den Hund fest! Ginger bei Fuß!"

Draco sprang auf, nur um einen Augenblick später fast von einem riesigen Bernhardiner umgerannt zu werden. Ginger, der Familiehund der Goyles sprang kläffend an ihm hoch und versuchte ihm das Gesicht abzulecken.

„Ginger, nicht. Geh! Ja, ich freu mich ja auch dich zu sehen, aber ich will dich trotzdem nicht küssen."

Greg Goyle und sein Vater Augustus kamen um die Ecke gelaufen, blieben aber erstaunt stehen, als sie Draco erkannten. Ginger ließ von Draco ab und rannte zu ihren Besitzern. Aufgeregt bellend sprang sie herum und wollte für ihre Entdeckung gelobt werden.

„Draco. Kein Wunder das Ginger plötzlich außer Rand und Band war. Sie hat dich gewittert."

„Hi Greg. Hallo Mr. Goyle. Ja Ginger, ist gut."

Mr. Goyle nahm den Hund an die Leine und reichte sie an seinen Sohn weiter.

„Draco, was machst du denn hier? Das ist keine besonders angenehme Gegend. Dein Vater würde es bestimmt nicht gern sehen, dass du dich hier herumtreibst."

Draco entschied sich zu einer Notlüge.

„Ich weiß, aber ich war so in Gedanken, dass ich mich, fürchte ich, etwas verlaufen habe und ich wollte mich hier nur einen Moment ausruhen und überlegen wo ich bin."

Die Missbilligung verschwand aus dem Blick des älteren Goyle. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Todessern denen Draco bisher begegnet war, war Augustus Goyle ein meist gutgelaunter, gemütlicher Mann, der seine Pfeife und ein gutes Bier weit mehr schätzte als Macht und Ansehen. Insgeheim hatte Draco den Verdacht, dass Mr. Goyle sich schon lange vor Voldemort's letzter Niederlage von den Idealen seines Meisters entfernt hatte und im Grunde nur in Frieden leben wollte.

„Dann können wir ja froh sein, dass Ginger dich gefunden hat. Bist du allein oder ist Lucius auch in der Nähe?"

„Nein, Vater ist zu Hause. Ich wollte dieses Jahr allein die Schulsachen besorgen, weil er keine Zeit hat und Mutter in Südfrankreich bei ihrer Schwester ist."

„Nun, dann kommst du am besten mit uns, wir wollen ja nicht, das du wieder verloren gehst."

Zu dritt verließen sie den dunklen Hinterhof und waren innerhalb weniger Minuten zurück im hellen Sonnenschein der Winkelgasse. Ginger trottet zufrieden an ihrer Leine neben Greg her. Eine Weile schwiegen alle, dann fragte Greg: „Hey Dad, Draco könnte doch mit zu uns kommen, Mum freut sich bestimmt."

„Natürlich, wenn du möchtest Draco, du hast uns lange nicht besucht."

Draco lächelte leicht.

„Gern. Immerhin haben wir noch Ferien."

Innerlich atmete erleichtert auf. Willowgate war genau der Ort um sich ein paar Tage vor der Welt zu verstecken. Er mochte Gregs Mutter, seine beiden Brüder und die kleine Schwester. Aber vor allem würde er Lucius noch eine Weile aus dem Weg gehen können.

--

III.

Willowgate war ein altes, efeuumranktes Haus, das umgeben von den uralten Weiden, die dem Anwesen seinen Namen gaben am Rande einer kleinen Muggle-Gemeinde lag. Samuel Goyle hatte das Haus vor dreihundert Jahren für seine Braut gebaut. Auch heute noch ähnelte es mehr einem Bauernhof als einem Herrenhaus.

Draco saß auf dem Geländer der Veranda und sah Greg zu, der versuchte Ginger einen neuen Trick beizubringen. Da der Hund sich mehr für die Wurststückchen in der Hosentasche seines Herrschens als für den Reifen interessierte, war das Ergebnis bisher eher kläglich.

„Ginger, du bist so blöd! Süß, aber blöd. Wie komme ich nur an einen so blöden Hund?" Die meisten Schüler in Hogwarts wären erstaunt gewesen über die Verwandlung, die Gregory Goyle durchmachte, wenn er zu Hause war. Dracos stoischer, stummer und vor allem dummer Leibwächter war zu Hause lebhaft, witzig und genauso sanftmütig wie sein Hund. Er war auch nicht dumm. Er dachte langsam, aber wenn man ihm Zeit ließ, kam er meist auf das richtige Ergebnis. Draco wusste das. Und während die meisten dachten, dass er Greg nur ertrug, weil er dessen körperliche Kraft und den Schutz den diese bot brauchte, war der jüngste der drei Goyle-Söhne in Wirklichkeit sein ältester und bester Freund. Selbst die meisten der Slytherins unterschätzten Greg und akzeptierten seine Anwesenheit nur weil Draco Malfoy es tat. Greg war auch der einzige, der nie versuchte sich bei ihm einzuschmeicheln und der es wagte ihn zu kritisieren. Draco schloss die Augen und genoss die Sonne auf dem Gesicht. Im Haus konnte er Gregs Mutter Alice hören, die mit den Tellern klapperte und dabei vor sich hin sang. Gelegentlich unterbrochen von der schrille Stimme der Hauselfe Dottie, die ihrer Herrin wie ein treuer Hund folgte und ihr beim Kochen zur Hand ging. Die elfjährige Amy saß auf ihrer Schaukel am Ende der Veranda und versuchte die Aufregung über den ersten Schultag in Hogwarts, der schon am nächsten Montag sein sollte im Zaum zu halten.

Ab und zu warf sie dem hübschen Freund ihres älteren Bruders bewundernde Blicke zu und fragte sich, ob sechs Jahre wohl ein zu großer Altersunterschied waren und ob ihre Haare sich nicht aus den Zöpfen gelöst hatten.

Augustus Goyle trat auf die Veranda, lehnte sich gegen das Geländer und sah seinem jüngsten Sohn einen Weile zu.

„Du musst etwas strenger sein, Gregory. Sie denkt du willst spielen."

Dann wand er sich an Draco.

„Ich habe gerade mit deinem Vater gesprochen. Er sagt du kannst hier bleiben. Er hat Ende der Woche hier in der Nähe zu tun und kommt dich dann am Samstag abholen."

Draco nickte, ohne Mr. Goyle anzusehen. Samstag. Er hatte noch vier Tage um sich zu überlegen, wie er seinem Vater sein Versagen erklären sollte. Die Wahrheit würde Lucius niemals akzeptieren, also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich eine gute Ausrede einfallen zu lassen.

„In einer halben Stunde gibt es Essen. Und Greg, achte doch bitte darauf, dass der Hund nicht wieder den halben Garten ins Haus schleppt. Ich finde Margariten ja ganz nett, aber nicht unbedingt in meinen Hausschuhen."

--

Je näher der Samstag rückte, desto unruhiger wurde Draco. Er hatte sich mittlerweile entschlossen seinem Vater zu sagen, dass Potter ihn entdeckt hatte bevor er handeln konnte und dass sich anschließend keine Gelegenheit mehr ergeben hatte. Das war nur zum Teil gelogen. Immerhin mussten eine Menge Leute gesehen haben, dass er sich mit Potter im Tropfenden Kessel unterhalten hatte. Trotzdem hatte Draco das ungute Gefühl, dass Lucius das nicht würde gelten lassen.

Schließlich kam der Samstag und mit ihm Lucius Malfoy. Er begrüßte Augustus und Alice Goyle, unterhielt sich eine Weile höflich mit ihnen und mahnte dann zum Aufbruch.

Zurück in Malfoy Manor verlor Lucius keine Zeit. Draco kam sich vor als würde er zu seiner eigenen Hinrichtung gehen, als er seinem Vater in dessen Arbeitszimmer folgte. Eine Weile war es vollkommen still. Vater und Sohn saßen sich schweigend gegenüber. Dann sah der ältere Malfoy seinen Sohn forschend an. „Nun, ich bin etwas verwirrt. Ich hoffe du kannst mir behilflich sein. Meine Spione berichten mir, dass Mr. Potter sich bester Gesundheit erfreut, dabei sollte er seit mindestens zwei Tagen tot sein. Kannst du mir das vielleicht erklären? Hatte ich mich bezüglich meiner Wünsche dieses kleine Problem betreffend nicht klar genug ausgedrückt?" Während er sprach ließ er Draco keine Sekunde aus den Augen, registrierte jede noch so kleine Bewegung seines Sohnes.

„Bitte endschuldige, Vater. Ich... ich habe es versucht, leider muss ich gestehen, dass ich ... versagt habe." Draco sah seinen Vater nicht an, er starrte auf die polierte Marmorplatte des Schreibtisches. Beim Sprechen war seine Stimme immer leiser geworden, seine Finger waren fest ineinander verschränkt um das Zittern zu verbergen.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?" Lucius Stimme war gefährlich leise.

Draco schluckte. „Er hat mich bemerkt, bevor ich etwas machen konnte. Und, na ja, danach hat er aufgepasst. Er hat mich ständig beobachtet, als ob er wüsste was ich vorhabe und hat nur noch in seinem Zimmer gegessen. Als Mr. Goyle und Greg dann kamen bin ich mitgegangen, weil ich es sinnlos fand weiter in Potters Nähe rumzuhängen, es hätte ihn ja nur noch misstrauischer gemacht, aber ich kann es wieder versuchen, wenn du willst. In der Schule, da wird sich sicher eine Gelegenheit ergeben. Verzeih mir bitte, dass ich es nicht geschafft habe, ich hab es versucht und ich wollte das du stolz bist und..." Er sprach schnell und ohne Luft zu holen, wusste, dass er nur diese eine Chance bekommen würde sein Scheitern zu erklären. Draco hoffte inständig, dass Lucius ihm die Geschichte abkaufen würde. Das Angebot es erneut zu versuchen, war nicht ernstgemeint, er würde so etwas niemals tun können, dass wusste er jetzt, aber es würde seinen Vater hoffentlich etwas besänftigen.

Noch immer wagte er es nicht aufzusehen.

Lucius schwieg und schien über das Gehörte nachzudenken. Das einzige Geräusch das die Stille durchbrach war das Ticken der riesigen alten Standuhr. Draco wünschte sich plötzlich, sein Vater würde ihn anschreien oder beschimpfen, irgendetwas, wenn er nur diese Stille beendete. Wer dieser erstickenden Stille und Lucius Malfoys bohrendem Blick längere Zeit ausgesetzt war, war irgendwann bereit alles zu gestehen, nur um dem zu entkommen.

Schließlich erhob Lucius sich mit einem tiefen Seufzen von seinem Stuhl, stellte sich mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Händen ans Fenster und sah hinaus.

„Nun, es lässt sich wohl nichts mehr daran ändern. Ich gestehe, dass ich sehr enttäuscht von dir bin, aber andererseits war diese Aufgabe wohl doch noch ein wenig zu anspruchsvoll für jemanden deines Alters. Nun, es lässt sich nicht ändern. Gut. Geh jetzt auf dein Zimmer und pack deine Sachen für die Schule. Ich habe morgen früh einige Termine in der Nähe von Hogsmeade und werde dich dort absetzen, du brauchst also nicht mit dem Zug zu fahren. Wenn du wieder in Hogwarts bist, solltest du unter keinen Umständen versuchen, deinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen, indem du dich zu etwas Unbedachtem hinreißen lässt. Es wird sich jemand anderes um Mr. Potter kümmern. Was Mr. Zabini angeht, so gehe ich davon aus, dass er unserer Abmachung entsprechend in Zukunft ausschließlich ein Mitschüler sein wird. Sollte ich etwas Gegenteiliges hören, würdest du das sehr bald bedauern. So, und jetzt geh. Ich habe zu arbeiten."

Bei den letzte Worten hatte Lucius sich umgedreht und seinen Sohn scharf angesehen. Dann setzte sich wieder und begann in einer Aktenmappe zu blättern, ohne ihn weiter zu beachten.

Draco blieb noch eine Augenblick verwirrt sitzen. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass er so leicht davonkam. Leise stand er auf und ging zur Tür. Seine Hand lag bereits auf dem Türgriff, als sein Vater ihn noch einmal zurückrief.

„Und Draco, ich brauche wohl nicht zu betonen, dass ich bezüglich dieser Angelegenheit absolutes Stillschweigen von dir erwarte. Du wirst zu niemanden auch nur eine Silbe dessen verlauten lassen, was in diesem Zimmer besprochen wurde. Haben wir uns da verstanden?"

Draco neigte ergeben den Kopf. „Selbstverständlich, Vater."

--

Sonntagmorgen saß Draco in der Eingangshalle auf seiner Truhe und wartete auf seinen Vater. Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass Lucius in nicht für sein Versagen bestraft hatte. Sein ganzes Leben lang war sein Verhalten von der Angst vor seinem Vaters beeinflusst worden. Und jetzt das. Er hatte die halbe Nacht wachgelegen und versucht sich einzureden, dass Lucius wirklich Verständnis hatte und dass es ihm tatsächlich leid tat, seinem Sohn diese schwere Aufgabe aufzubürden und das die Sache damit erledigt war. Aber eine kleine, hartnäckige Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf beharrte darauf, dass etwas an der ganzen Angelegenheit fürchterlich falsch war. Draco versuchte die Stimme zu ignorieren, aber irgendwie gelang ihm das nicht.

„Giles! Sorgen Sie dafür, dass die Sachen meines Sohnes zum Bahnhof gebracht werden. Ich habe nicht die geringste Lust das alles mit mir herumzuschleppen."

Lucius kam in die Halle gerauscht, dicht gefolgt von Giles, dem Butler, der mit stoischer Miene die Befehle seines Herrn entgegennahm.

„Sehr wohl, Sir."

„Guten Morgen, Vater."

„Guten Morgen. Bist du fertig? Nimm nur mit, was du heute unbedingt brauchst, der Rest wird mit dem Zug nach Hogwarts geschickt. Schließlich bin ich kein Packesel. Du wirst ohnehin bis zum Abend im Dorf bleiben müssen, aber das erspart dir die Zugfahrt. So, können wir jetzt bitte aufbrechen, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Draco verkniff sich die Bemerkung, dass er schon vor einer Stunde fertig gewesen war und nur noch auf seinen Vater gewartet hatte.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Giles."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Master Draco. Ich wünsche Ihnen ein angenehmes und erfolgreiches Schuljahr." Der Butler verbeugte sich steif und öffnete dann die Tür. Draußen schlang Lucius seine Finger fest um Dracos linkes Handgelenk zog seinen Zauberstab und apparierte.

Einige schwindelerregende Augenblicke später fanden sie sich auf einer Wiese etwa zwei Meilen vor der Dorfgrenze von Hogsmeade wieder.

Draco schloss einen Moment die Augen, bis die Welt aufhörte sich zu drehen. Dann wand er sich seinem Vater zu.

„Tja, dann sag ich dir auch mal auf Wiedersehen. Ich schätze wir sehen uns in den Weihnachtsferien?"

Lucius lächelte rätselhaft.

„Das bezweifle ich. Gib mir bitte einen Augenblick deinen Zauberstab."

Draco zog ohne zu Überlegen den schmalen Stab aus Ebenholz aus der Tasche und reichte ihn seinem Vater, zu spät bemerkte er die Veränderung in dessen Gesicht. Noch immer lächelnd nahm Lucius den Stab entgegen, betrachtet ihn einen Augenblick eingehend und brach in dann in der Mitte durch. Die Hälften ließ er achtlos ins Gras fallen. Draco sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Was...? Warum hast du das getan?"

„Ganz einfach, _mein Sohn_, du verdienst es nicht dieses Symbol der Zauberei zu tragen, geschweige denn zu benutzen. Du bist eine Schande für die Familie Malfoy und für die Zaubererschaft im Allgemeinen. Ich habe dich nur um einen winzigen Gefallen gebeten und du hast versagt. Zuerst dachte ich, du seiest zu jung, aber dann fiel mir ein, dass ich in deinem Alter bereits das dunkle Mal trug und meinem Meister ein treuer Diener war. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass mein Vater sich zu jeder Zeit vollkommen darauf verlassen konnte, dass ich seine Wünsche erfüllte. Nun, wie dem auch sei. Du brauchst dir nicht die Mühe zu machen nach den Ferien wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Du bist dort nicht länger willkommen. Ich kann und ich werde keinen Versager in meiner Familie dulden!" Draco stand vollkommen reglos da. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben was er da hörte. Das konnte nicht sein.

„Vater... bitte, das kannst du nicht tun. Bitte... ich wollte dich nicht enttäuschen. Ich werde es wieder versuchen und diesmal bestimmt Erfolg haben. Ich bin dein Sohn, du kannst mich nicht einfach so verstoßen. Bitte..."

„Du irrst dich, ich kann. Ich habe es gerade eben getan. Was du machst ist mir vollkommen egal. Du kannst ja Arthur Weasley fragen, ob er vielleicht noch einen Sohn brauchen kann." Lucius lachte ohne jede Spur von Humor. Dann wurde sein Gesicht hart.

„Du bettelst um Gnade, ohne einen Hauch von Stolz. Du bist nicht länger mein Sohn. Ich habe keinerlei Verwendung für jemand so Unfähiges und Armseliges. Aber ich werde dir einen Grund zum winseln geben." Während er sprach zog er seinen eigenen Zauberstab wieder aus dem Griff des Gehstocks und richtete ihn auf seinen Sohn. Draco spürte nackte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Das würde er nicht wagen, oder? Das konnte er nicht....

„CRUCIO!"

Der Fluch traf ihn mit voller Wucht, Draco fühlte nichts mehr als weißglühenden Schmerz, der seinen ganzen Körper einhüllte. Er hörte einen gequälten Schrei und wurde sich bewusste, dass er selbst es war der schrie. Seine Knie gaben unter ihm nach, aber der Schmerz hörte nicht auf. In unerbittlichen Wellen schwemmte er wieder und wieder durch seinen Körper.

Dann hörte es plötzlich auf. Draco lag auf dem Boden, jede Faser seines Körpers schrie vor Qual, er konnte Blut im Mund schmecken, vor seinen Augen tanzten helle Flecken. Die Gestalt seines Vaters war nur als undeutlicher Schemen erkennbar, aber seine kalte Stimme drang unbarmherzig in sein Bewusstsein.

„Armselig bis zum Schluss. Ich hätte dich töten sollen." Mit diesen Worten und einem lauten Knall apparierte er.

Draco blieb einige Augenblicke reglos liegen, er rechnete damit, dass sein Vater jeden Moment zurückkehren und beenden würde, was er angefangen hatte. Doch nichts geschah. Die Vögel begannen wieder zu singen und auch die übrigen Geräusche des Sommers kehrte zurück. Draco zitterte trotz der sommerlichen Hitze und jeder Herzschlag ließ eine weitere Welle des Schmerzes durch seine Adern pulsieren. Er zog die Knie eng an die Brust und machte sich so klein wie möglich. Plötzlich wünschte er sich nichts mehr als für alle Zeit hier liegen zu bleiben. Zusammengerollte wie ein kleines Tier. Im Herbst würden ihn die Blätter des nahen Waldes bedecken und im Winter dann der Schnee. Niemand würde ihn vermissen und wenn dann im nächsten Frühjahr jemand seine Leiche fand, dann würde niemand mehr erkennen können wer er gewesen war.

Er bemerkte die Tränen erst, als er sein eigenes Schluchzen hörte.

--

IV.

„...und dann ist er knallrot angelaufen und weggerannt." Harry lachte bei der Erinnerung an Malfoys geschocktes Gesicht.

„Oh Mann! Das hätte ich ja zu gern gesehen. Schande, die besten Sachen verpass ich immer." Ron wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Trotzdem wüsste ich gern, was er da zu suchen hatte. Der Tropfende Kessel ist nicht unbedingt der Ort an dem ich Malfoy vermuten würde. Und wer trägt im Hochsommer freiwillig einen Umhang mit Kapuze? Außerdem hat er behauptet, dass er nicht gewusst hat, dass das mein Tisch war, aber mir ist später eingefallen, dass ich ihn schon ne ganze Weile vorher gesehen hatte. Ich hab mich da schon über den Mantel gewundert, aber halt nicht gesehen, dass es Malfoy war, der mich da beobachtet. Irgendetwas hatte er vor, da bin ich ziemlich sicher."

„Vielleicht wollte er dir was ins Essen mischen und du hast ihn dabei gestört. Irgendein Zeug von dem du krank geworden wärst."

„Ja, hab ich auch schon überlegt, aber da war nichts. Ich hab doch dieses Pulver von Remus, mit dem man testen kann, ob etwas vergiftet ist. Ich hab's ausprobiert, aber Fehlanzeige. Kein Gift, abgesehen davon, dass Toms Essen immer etwas merkwürdig schmeckt." Harry lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Während des Sommers hatte er noch mal einen ziemlichen Wachstumsschub gehabt und war jetzt fast so groß wie Ron. Zum ersten Mal schienen seine Proportionen zu stimmen. Durch das ständige Quidditch-Training und die Gartenarbeit in den Ferien hatte er eine leicht muskulöse Figur bekommen, die perfekt mit seinen langen Beinen harmonierte. Ebenfalls zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben passte ihm seine Kleidung. Die schwarzen Haare waren länger und fielen jetzt in weichen Strähnen fast bis auf die Schultern. Zusammen mit den smaragdgrünen Augen und dem warmen Lächeln war Harry der Schwarm der meisten Mädchen und auch einiger Jungs. Er genoss diese Aufmerksamkeit, auch wenn sie ihm anfangs etwas peinlich gewesen war.

„Egal. Ich werde ihn auf jeden Fall im Auge behalten. Zum Glück müssen wir ihn nur noch dieses Jahr ertragen."

Ron nickte. Er hatte sich kaum verändert, noch immer groß und schlaksig überragte er mittlerweile jeden seiner Brüder mit Ausnahme von Bill. Seine Haare waren noch immer flammrot und die Anzahl seiner Sommersprossen schien sich schon wieder verdoppelt zu haben. Auch Ron hatte einige Bewunderinnen, aber er hatte auch eine Freundin und da er abgesehen von Hermine kein Mädchen wahrnahm, waren ihm die Schwärmereien egal.

Eine Weile war es still, abgesehen vom Rattern des Zuges und Rons nachdenklichem Schmatzen.

„Sag mal, das mit Malfoy und Zabini hast du aber nur so gesagt, oder?"

Harry grinste. Mittlerweile hatte er sich an Rons leicht homophobe Art gewöhnt. Als er Ron und Hermine Anfang des letzten Schuljahres gestanden hatte, dass er schwul war, hatte es ihn noch sehr verletzt, dass ausgerechnet sein bester Freund so dachte, aber nach fast einem Jahr wusste er, dass Ron es nicht böse meinte. Und manchmal machte es ungeheuren Spaß diese kleine Schwäche auszunutzen und sein Freund ein bisschen damit aufzuziehen. Die Entdeckung, dass ausgerechnet Malfoy die gleichen Vorlieben zu haben schien hatte Harry allerdings einen ziemlichen Schock versetzt.

„Nein, das ist die volle Wahrheit. Ich hab gehört wie Crabbe es Pansy erzählt hat. Die ist erst so weiß geworden wie ein Bettlaken und ist dann in hysterisches Geschrei ausgebrochen. Na ja, kein Wunder, immerhin hatte sie gerade erfahren, dass ihr über alles Geliebter den gleichen Geschmack hat wie sie. Wenn er nur nicht so ein Bastard wäre."

Ron riss die Augen auf und starrte Harry entsetzt an.

„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen."

„Naja," Harry grinste immer noch, „er sieht verdammt niedlich aus und wenn er netter wäre könnte ich durchaus schwach werden."

„HARRY!!!!!!!!"

Als Hermine fünf Minuten später das Abteil ihrer beiden besten Freunde betrat, saß Ron mit verschränkten Armen und beleidigtem Gesicht da, während Harry sich vor Lachen kaum gerade auf dem Sitz halten konnte.

„Was ist denn hier los?"

Harry winkte ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Er bekam noch immer kein Wort raus.

Ron schnaubte: „Er hat mir gerade gesagt, dass er auf Malfoy steht!" Er sprach das mit solcher Verachtung aus, dass Harry noch mehr lachen musste. Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder? Harry? Das glaub ich keine Sekunde lang. Ron, er nimmt dich doch bloß wieder auf den Arm!"

„Stimmt das? Oh.... Na toll! Wirklich sehr witzig, Harry! Aber mit mir kann man das ja machen."

Harry atmete ein paar Mal tief durch um sich wieder zu beruhigen und wischte sich dann die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ron... du bist einfach zu süß manchmal."

„_Was????_ Harry, du weißt doch, dass ich mit Hermine zusammen bin!"

Neville und Ginny die draußen vorbei gingen, steckte neugierig die Köpfe ins Abteil als sie das schallende zweistimmige Gelächter hörten.

--

Eine halbe Stunde später war wieder Ruhe eingekehrt. Ginny und Hermine hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und kicherten über einem Liebesbrief, den Ginny von irgendeinem Jungen bekommen hatte. Ron war in die neueste Ausgabe des Fan-Magazins der Chudley Canons vertieft und Neville war auf der ewigen Suche nach Trevor wieder verschwunden. Harry hatte die Beine auf den gegenüberliegenden Sitz gelegt und sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Malfoy. Es stimmte, er hatte Ron nur aufziehen wollen, aber insgeheim musste er zugeben, dass der Slytherin letzte Woche im Tropfenden Kessel tatsächlich ausgesprochen attraktiv ausgesehen hatte. Auch er hatte sich sehr verändert. Er war sehr schlank, fast zierlich und obwohl er über ein halbes Jahr älter war, fast einen Kopf kleiner als Harry. Die feinen, weißblonden Haare waren ihm in die Augen gefallen und er hatte sich beim Sprechen immer wieder nervös über die Lippen geleckt. Ausgesprochen verführerische Lippen, wie Harry jetzt zugeben musste. Aber am meisten hatten ihn die Augen fasziniert. Ihm war zum ersten Mal aufgefallen wie unergründlich und tief diese silbergrauen Augen waren. Groß und leicht schräg wie die Augen einer Katze, von einem dichten Kranz dunkler Wimpern umgeben. Harry wunderte sich, wie viele Details ihm innerhalb der wenigen Minuten aufgefallen waren. Einzelheiten, denen er während der letzten sechs Jahre keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte. Und Harry merkte, dass er es ernst gemeint hatte. Es _war_ schade, dass Draco so ein Mistkerl war. Wäre er anders, wer weiß, vielleicht hätte sie Freunde sein können, vielleicht...

Harry schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. So ein Unsinn. Zum Glück wussten seine Freunde nicht was er dachte. Die hätten noch geglaubt, dass er sich in Malfoy verliebt hatte. Und _das_ würde ganz sicher niemals passieren!

--

Rubeus Hagrid stampfte durch das Unterholz und pfiff fröhlich vor sich hin. Heute Abend würden die Kinder wiederkommen und Hogwarts aus seinem Sommerschlaf reißen. Und dann wären auch Harry und Hermine und Ron wieder da und würden ihn abends auf eine Tee besuchen kommen. Hagrid schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, was die drei wohl sagen würden, wenn sie herausbekamen, dass Remus Lupin in diesem Jahr wieder ihr Lehrer in Verteidigung sein würde. Professor Dumbledore hatte die Schulräte davon überzeugen können, dass der Werwolf der einzig Richtige für den Job war. Jetzt, wo Lucius Malfoy nicht mehr im Schulrat saß, (das Ministerium war der Ansicht, dass sein kleiner Ausflug nach Azkaban sich nicht mit dem Posten eines Schulrates vereinbaren ließ, auch wenn er - angeblich - unschuldig war) hatte sich diese Aufgabe als erstaunlich einfach herausgestellt. Und selbst Snape hatte nur der Form halber protestiert. Und Lupin hatte beschlossen, dass er und Hagrid ihren Unterricht für die sechste und siebte Klasse teilweise zusammenlegen sollte, damit die Schüler lernten sich gegen magische Tiere zu verteidigen. Jetzt streiften sie schon die ganze Woche gemeinsam durch den Wald um den Bestand an magischen Lebewesen zu überprüfen. Sie hatten den verbotenen Wald fast vollständig durchquert und waren jetzt auf dem Rückweg. Hagrid konnte in einiger Entfernung bereits die Lichtung sehen und den Pfad der nach Hogsmeade führte. Mit leisem Rascheln tauchte Lupin neben dem Halbriesen aus einer Brombeerhecke auf, Fang dicht auf den Fersen.

„Und, irgendetwas aufregendes entdeckt?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Zu nah am Dorf. Hier gibt es nur.... Was war das?" Er legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und lauschte. Hagrid versuchte ebenfalls etwas zu hören, aber da er nicht über die feinen Sinne eines Werwolfes verfügte, blieb sein Versuch erfolglos.

„Ich hör nichts. Was denn?"

Lupin hob die Hand damit er ruhig war und ging vorsichtig einen weiteren Schritt auf den Pfad zu.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich dachte ich hätte einen Schrei gehört. Aber jetzt ist wieder alles ruhig."

„Vielleicht Kinder. Wir sind in der Nähe des Dorfes. Wahrscheinlich spielen sie in den Wiesen."

„Ja, vielleicht. Sei trotzdem vorsichtig."

Eine Weile liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Als der Schrei oder was immer Remus gehört hatte sich nicht wiederholte entspannten sie sich langsam und begannen sich wieder zu unterhalten.

„Jetzt werden wir erst mal ein schönes, kühles Butterbier bei Madame Rosmerta trinken. Da freu ich mich schon den ganzen Tag drauf. Und heute Abend kommen die Kinder. Harry und die anderen werden sich sicher riesig freuen, dass du wieder da bist, Remus."

Lupin lächelte. „Ja, ich bin auch froh wieder da zu sein. Ich wäre am liebsten schon letztes Jahr geblieben. Nach Sirius Tod... Ich wäre gern hier gewesen. Aber wie du sagst, hat Harry es auch allein geschafft. Trotzdem. Ich fühle mich für ihn verantwortlich, als letzter von James Freunden."

„Ist nicht einfach gewesen für ihn. Aber zum Glück hat er ne Menge guter Freunde. Hey Fang, mein Dicker, was hast du denn da."

Hagrid's riesiger Hund war vorausgelaufen und kam jetzt zu seinem Herrn zurück und legte ihm ein dunkles, sehr angesabbertes Etwas vor die Füße.

„Sieht aus wie ein Stück von einem Zauberstab." Remus nahm dem Wildhüter das schmale Holzstück ab.

„Ebenholz und das hier sieht aus wie Drachenherzfaser." Er zupfte an den feinen, silbernen Fransen, die an der Bruchstelle aus dem Holz quollen. „Aber wie kommt das hierher? Und wo ist die andere Hälfte?"

„Und der Besitzer?" brummte Hagrid. Beide dachten an den Schrei den der Werwolf gehört hatte. „Fang, wo hast du das her? Zeig uns wo das her ist! Such, Fang, such!" Der Hund sah seinen Besitzer einen Moment nachdenklich an, dann drehte er sich um und stob in die Richtung davon aus der er gekommen war.

Lehrer und Wildhüter folgten ihm. Am Rand der Lichtung blieb Fang stehen und drehte sich bellend um, dann rannte er weiter Die Wiese die an den Waldrand grenzte schien leer zu sein. Fang schnüffelte in der Nähe einer kleinen Baumgruppe herum und fing dann an zu jaulen. Remus hockte sich neben den großen Hund und suchte das Gras ab, Hagrid ging vorsichtig weiter auf die Bäume zu. Die Luft über der Wiese schien zu knistern. Es roch nach Magie.

„Hier ist die zweite Hälfte. Die Fasern haben sich noch nicht zusammengerollt, der Stab kann noch nicht lange zerbrochen sein. Außerdem sind hier Fußspuren und einige eindeutige Anzeichen, dass hier jemand appariert ist."

Während Remus sprach hatte Hagrid die Bäume erreicht. Er wollte sich gerade wieder zu seinem Begleiter umdrehen, als er einen dunklen Gegenstand am Fuß einer der alten Eichen sah. Er umrundete vorsichtig den Stamm des Baumes. Es sah aus wie ein Bündel weggeworfener Kleidung das halbverborgen zwischen die ausladenden Wurzeln der Eiche gestopft war. Dann sah er die schmale, weiße Hand, die zwischen den Falten des Stoffes lag. Hagrid taumelte einen Schritt zurück.

„Remus! Komm her! Hier liegt jemand!"

Lupin rannte über die Wiese zu den Bäumen. Er kletterte über die knorrigen Wurzeln und kniete sich neben Hagrid ins Gras. Vorsichtig streckte er die Finger aus und tastete nach dem Handgelenk. Die Haut war kalt, aber er konnte das zarte Pochen des Pulschlags fühlen. Dann zog er behutsam die Falten des schwarzen Umhangs beiseite. Eine dichter Schopf hellblonder Haare kam zum Vorschein, zusammen mit einem schmalen, blassen Gesicht. Ein Gesicht, dass Remus vage bekannt vorkam. Hagrid schnappte nach Luft.

„Großer Merlin! Das ist der junge Malfoy! Wie um alles in der Welt kommt er hierher? Und was ist passiert? Ist er tot?"

Remus stand langsam auf und hob Draco Malfoys reglosen Körper vorsichtig hoch.

„Er lebt. Alles andere kann warten. Wir sollten ihn so schnell wie möglich ins Schloss bringen, bevor zurückkommt was – oder wer – immer ihn angegriffen hat."

„Auf jeden Fall wissen wir jetzt wessen Zauberstab das ist."

--

V.

Als Draco wach wurde, umgab ihn warme Dunkelheit. Er blieb einige Augeblicke reglos liegen und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Das letzte woran er sich erinnern konnte, war, dass er sich zwischen den Wurzeln einer alten Eiche versteckt hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort gelegen hatte, aber anscheinend war er irgendwann eingeschlafen. Er erinnerte sich vage daran, Stimmen gehört zu haben und an das Gefühl hochgehoben zu werden. Offensichtlich hatte ihn jemand gefunden. Draco wagte nicht darüber nachzudenken, wer dieser Jemand war. Die Möglichkeiten waren unbegrenzt und nicht alle waren angenehm. Da er die Frage des Wer? im Moment aber nicht beantworten konnte, versuchte er zumindest eine Antwort auf das Wo? zu finden. Langsam hatten seine Augen sich an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt und er konnte Einzelheiten seiner Umgebung erkennen. Er lag in einem einfachen, weißen Metallbett. Neben dem Bett stand ein schmaler Nachttisch und ein Stuhl. Seine Kleider lagen ordentlich zusammengefaltet über der Lehne. Seine Kleider? Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco, dass er bis auf seine Boxershorts nackt war. Er überlegte kurz, ob er sich deswegen Sorgen machen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Vorsichtig setzte er sich im Bett auf und bereute es sofort. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper protestierte gegen die Bewegung, ihm wurde schwindelig und helle Lichtflecken explodierten vor seinen Augen. Draco unterdrückte ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen und wartete bis das Bett aufhörte sich zu drehen. Er befand sich in einem hohen, langen Raum. Die eine Wand wurde von ausladenden, deckenhohen Fenstern beherrscht, durch die er jetzt die schmale Mondsichel und ein paar einzelne, unentschlossene Sterne erkennen konnte. Neben und gegenüber von seinem Bett standen etwa neun oder zehn weitere Betten. Alle mit dem gleichen schmalen Nachttisch und dem gleichen schlichten Stuhl. Gegenüber vom Fenster war eine breite Flügeltür, unter der Licht durchschimmerte. Draco ließ sich zurück auf die Matratze fallen und schloss die Augen. Erleichterung durchströmte ihn. Er kannte diesen Ort. Der Krankenflügel. Er war in Hogwarts! Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er hierher kam, aber er war in Sicherheit.

--

Als er das nächste Mal wach wurde, war der Raum in sanftes Kerzenlicht getaucht. Mehrere Personen standen in der Nähe des Fensters und unterhielten sich leise.

„Sind sie sicher, Poppy?" Die warme, dunkle Stimme gehörte Professor Dumbledore.

„Ja, Albus." Eine weibliche Stimme. Vermutlich Madame Pomfrey. „Er hat keinerlei äußere Verletzungen, aber offensichtlich große Schmerzen. Außerdem ein angedeutetes Fluchmal auf der Brust. Das alles deutet auf den Cruciatus-Fluch hin." Die letzten Worte wurden geflüstert.

„Das ist doch absurd! Wer sollte das tun? Remus?" Snape. Aber mit wem sprach er? Remus? Professor Lupin? Was machte der denn hier?

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich schätze, es muss jemand gewesen sein, den der Junge kannte. Und jemand dem er vertraut hat. Andernfalls..."

„Meine Herren, bitte! Nicht hier! Das ist ein Krankenflügel und keine Bar. Den Ernst Ihres Gesprächs in allen Ehren, aber ich habe mich um einen Patienten zu kümmern und der Junge braucht Ruhe."

„Poppy hat recht. Wir sollte in mein Büro gehen. Oh, sehen Sie nur." Professor Dumbledore hatte sich umgedreht und sah jetzt direkt in Dracos offene Augen.

„Mr. Malfoy, wie schön. Sie sind wach. Wie geht es Ihnen?" Dumbledores Stimme hatte wieder Ihren üblichen munteren Klang angenommen, mit dem er mit allen Schülern sprach. Madame Pomfrey wuselte ums Bett herum und legte Draco ihre kühlen Finger auf die Stirn. Er schloss die Augen und ließ sie gewähren. Professor Snape trat neben Dumbledore ans Bett und sah seinen Lieblingsschüler besorgt an. Dann wand er sich an den Schulleiter.

„Ich werde umgehend Lucius Malfoy Bescheid geben. Sicherlich möchte er darüber informiert werden, dass sein Sohn angegriffen wurde und..."

„NEIN!" Draco hatte gesprochen ohne nachzudenken. Bei Snapes Worten war nackte Panik in ihm hochgestiegen. Vier Augenpaare sahen ihn erstaunt an.

Er versuchte das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.

„Bitte. Nicht. Nicht...ich...ich will nicht...." Der Rest ging in einem plötzlichen Schluchzen unter. Die Tränen kamen, ohne dass er etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Die Anspannung und die Angst die er in letzter Zeit ständig gespürt hatte, zusammen mit dem Schock über die Tat seines Vaters brachen sich jetzt ihre Bahn. Madame Pomfrey setzte sich auf den Bettrand und nahm ihn sanft in den Arm. „Shhhh. Ist ja gut. Es ist alles vorbei." Draco versteifte sich kurz und ließ sich dann in die mütterliche Umarmung der Krankenschwester fallen. Die ältere Frau strich ihm mit einer Hand beruhigend über den Rücken und winkte mit der anderen die Zuschauer weg. Die drei Männer folgten der Aufforderung ohne ein weiteres Wort.

--

Die Gerüchteküche kochte.

Draco Malfoy war zu den Todessern übergelaufen. Er war tot. Er wurde im Haus seiner Eltern gefangen gehalten. Dumbledore hatte ihn in seinem Büro versteckt. Er war nach Durmstrang gewechselt. Er lag schwerverletzt im St. Mungos. Snape hatte ihn vergiftet. Er war nach Alaska ausgewandert, weil er Pansy nicht heiraten wollte. Lucius hatte ihn in einen Drachen verwandelt um damit Hogwarts anzugreifen. Er hatte sich umgebracht. (Die Gründe dafür waren ebenso zahlreich wie die Gerüchte selbst) Voldemorts Geist hatte Besitz von seinem Körper ergriffen. Er hatte sich wegen einem anderen Kerl (die Liste reichte von Justin Finch-Fletchley über Colin Creevey und Ernie MacMillan bis hin zu Professor Snape und natürlich Harry Potter) von Blaise getrennt und der hatte ihn aus Eifersucht umgebracht.

Die Geschichten die innerhalb weniger Stunden überall in Hogwarts kursierten waren zum Teil logisch, zum Teil zweifelhaft und zum Teil vollkommen absurd. Nur einen Aspekt hatten alle gemein: Sie erklärten warum Draco Malfoy bisher von niemandem gesehen worden war. Er war nicht im Zug gewesene und hatte auch nicht an der Begrüßungsfeier teilgenommen. Eine Tatsache, die um so mehr verwunderte, da er zusammen mit Hermine Granger zum Schulsprecher ernannt worden war. Kurze Zeit kam deswegen auch Ron Weasley in den Genuss des Mordes verdächtigt zu werden, da er aber lautstark im Zug herumgeturnt und auch vorher und nachher sehr präsent gewesen war wurde der Verdacht wieder fallengelassen, da er ja keine Zeit gehabt hätte. Greg Goyle, offensichtlich der Letzte, der Draco lebend gesehen hatte fand sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit im Mittelpunkt des allgemeinen Interesses. Sein Bericht Lucius Malfoy habe seinen Sohn Tags zuvor bei den Goyles zu Hause abgeholt ließ die Gerüchte auf der Stelle in eine Richtung schwappen.

Harry Potter hatte während des Essens schweigend den verschiedenen, gerade keimenden Versionen zugehört, ohne sich selbst zu äußern. Nach dem Fest wartete er auf Hermine, die noch mit Professor McGonagall reden wollte. Ron war schon nach oben verschwunden und auch die meisten anderen Schüler hatten sich in ihre Schlafsäle begeben um auszupacken, Freude zu begrüßen die sie im Zug nicht gesehen hatten, Ferienberichte auszutauschen und natürlich um weiter über das zweifellos grausame Schicksal Draco Malfoys zu diskutieren. Er dachte immer noch über seine Begegnung mit Malfoy im Tropfenden Kessel nach. Draco hatte an dem Tag so nervös und irgendwie gehetzt gewirkt. Ob das etwas mit seinem Verschwinden zu tun hatte?

„Harry, kommst du?" Hermine hatte ihr Gespräch mit McGonagall beendet und kam zurück an den Gryffindor-Tisch.

„Mein herzallerliebster Freund ist schon weg wie ich sehe. Welche Überraschung. Was ist los?"

Harry sprang vom Tisch und hackte sich bei Hermine unter.

„Nichts weiter. Ron konnte unmöglich noch länger warten. Er hat acht Wochen nicht mit Seam und Dean über Quidditch diskutieren können, das muss er jetzt so schnell wie möglich nachholen."

Hermine grinste. „Ich muss noch kurz bei Professor Dumbledore vorbei. Er war vorhin so schnell weg, dass ich nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen konnte. Du musst aber nicht mitkommen, wenn du lieber mit den anderen quatschen willst."

„Ach die. Die hören mir doch sowieso nicht mehr zu. Schwule Jungs haben keine Ahnung vom Sport, weißt du doch. Selbst wenn sie zigmal hintereinander die Quidditch-Schulmeisterschaft gewonnen haben. Da geh ich lieber mit und sag Dumbledore ‚Hallo'."

„Macht's dir was aus?"

„Was? Dass meine besten Freunde 'nen Knall haben? Nein. Ist nur manchmal ein bisschen anstrengend. Aber wer weiß wie ich wäre, wenn's andersrum wäre. Und es ist manchmal auch echt lustig. Ich wünschte ich hätte ein Bild von Rons Gesichtsausdruck heute Mittag."

„Ja. Das war echt klasse!" Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. „Was hältst du von den Gerüchten?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wegen Malfoy? Ich weiß nicht. Schon merkwürdig, oder? Obwohl das meisten von dem Gerede absoluter Quatsch ist. Ich meine Malfoy und _Snape_? _Hallo-o_? Wer denkt sich denn so was aus?"

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Oder Malfoy und du." sagte sie sanft.

„Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an! Ich hab nur gesagt, dass er gut aussieht und dass kann nicht mal Ron bestreiten. Und dieses alte Waschweib muss das natürlich gleich rumposaunen."

„Wenn ich Ron richtig verstanden habe, sagte er ‚niedlich'."

„Ja, von mir aus auch das. Hermine! Darum geht es doch gar nicht. Und ich muss die ganze Zeit darüber nachdenken, dass Malfoy so komisch war, als ich ihm im Tropfenden Kessel begegnet bin. Ich meine merkwürdiger als sonst. Erst mal, dass er überhaupt da rumhing und außerdem, ich weiß nicht, er schien vor irgendetwas große Angst zu haben. Er hat sich von mir beleidigen lassen, ohne richtig zu reagieren. Keine bissige Antwort, nichts. Statt dessen ist er weggelaufen. Vor mir! Ich bitte dich. Er ist das letzte Mal in der dritten Klasse vor mir weggelaufen, als er meinen Kopf vor der Heulenden Hütte schweben sah."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich. „Ja, ich hab auch schon überlegt. Das alles passt überhaupt nicht zusammen. Vielleicht weiß Professor Dumbledore etwas."

„Ja, aber wenn, wird er es uns bestimmt nicht sagen."

Sie hatten den Eingang zu Dumbledore's Büro fast erreicht, als sie rasche Schritte und aufgebrachte Stimmen hörten.

„Severus! Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand _dazu_ fähig wäre. Nicht mal Lucius Malfoy!"

Harry und Hermine sahen sich an. Es war kein Wort nötig. Beide dachten das gleiche. Ohne einen Laut zogen sie sich in den Schatten einer Statue zurück. Keine Sekunde zu früh. Snape und Lupin blieben vor der Treppe zu Dumbledore's Büro stehen.

„Oh glaub mir, Lucius ist zu _allem_ fähig. Außerdem passt alles zusammen. Du hast es selbst gesagt, ‚_jemand dem er vertraut_ _hat_'. Warum sollte Draco seinen Zauberstab einem Fremden geben? Und Madame Pomfrey sagt, dass der Fluch ihn aus nächster Nähe getroffen haben muss."

Remus lief aufgebracht hin und her.

„Meine Güte. Wie kann er das seinem eigenen Sohn antun? Der Junge muss dem Fluch minutenlang ausgesetzt gewesen sein. Der Cruciatus hinterlässt normalerweise keine Male. Es ist ein Wunder das er überhaupt noch lebt!"

Snape brummte etwas Unverständliches. Dann, lauter:

„Wo bleibt nur Dumbledore?"

„Er wollte McGonagall holen und Hagrid Bescheid sagen, dass er die Augen offen hält. Ah, da sind sie ja."

Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall kamen mir raschen Schritten den Gang entlang. Dumbledore trat an die Treppe, sagte „Marzipanschwein." woraufhin sich die Treppe öffnete. Er winkte seinen drei Kollegen sich zu beeilen. „Kommen Sie, kommen Sie." Die vier Lehrer traten auf die Stufen und waren kurz darauf verschwunden.

Harry und Hermine blieben noch einen Moment im Schatten stehen, dann traten sie wieder auf den Gang. Harry sah seine Freundin an. Sie war weiß wie ein Bettlaken, aber er vermutete, dass er ähnlich geschockt aussah.

„Komm. Lass uns verschwinden, bevor sie wieder runterkommen."

Hermine hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Wir sollten das vorerst für uns behalten."

„Ja."

Auf dem Weg zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm sagte keiner ein Wort. Beide waren zu geschockt über das eben Gehörte. So etwas wünschte man niemandem. Nicht mal seinem Feind.

--

VI.

„Meine Damen und Herren, wenn ich einen Augenblick um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten dürfte. Es ist mir nicht entgangen, dass einige von Ihnen sich Gedanken über den Verbleib des jungen Mr. Malfoy machen. Mir sind einige der Vermutungen zu Ohren gekommen, die diesbezüglich von Ihnen angestellt wurden. Ich möchte Ihnen mitteilen, dass Mr. Malfoy sich durchaus in Hogwarts befindet, es ihm aufgrund einer leichten Grippe aber erst in einigen Tagen möglich sein wird am Unterricht teilzunehmen. Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn die Gerüchte eingestellt würden. Vielen Dank."

Hermine und Harry sahen sich über den Tisch hinweg an. Grippe?

--

Drei Tage später.

Draco war noch immer im Krankenflügel. Zwar ließen die Schmerzen langsam nach und auch das Fluchmal war wieder verschwunden, aber Madame Pomfrey wollte ihn noch ein paar Tage beobachten, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Fluch keine bleibenden Schäden hinterlassen hatte. Draco war das nur recht. Umso länger konnte er den neugierigen Blicken und den Fragen seiner Mitschüler entgehen. Er hatte Madame Pomfrey gebeten eventuelle Besucher wieder wegzuschicken, im Moment wollte er nur allein sein. Seit seinem Zusammenbruch am Sonntagabend hatte er sich vollkommen in sich selbst zurückgezogen. Er saß stundenlang einfach nur am Fenster und starrte in den Hof, ohne etwas wahrzunehmen. Noch immer fiel es ihm schwer zu glauben, was sein Vater getan hatte. Lucius war immer streng gewesen, aber Draco hatte nie an seiner Liebe gezweifelt. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Eltern immer nur sein Bestes im Sinn gehabt hatten. Jetzt wusste er es besser. Er bedeutete seinem Vater nichts. Lucius hätte ihn vermutlich getötet, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Draco wünschte sich fast, dass er es getan hätte. Dann müsste er jetzt nicht mit dieser Leere in seinem Inneren zurechtkommen. Seit Jahren verspottete er Potter weil der kein Zuhause und keine Eltern hatte und jetzt ging es ihm auf einmal genauso. Mit einem Unterschied: Seine Eltern waren nicht tot. Sie lebten und es kümmerte sie nicht was aus ihrem Sohn wurde. Denn dass Narcissa die Entscheidungen ihres Mannes nicht in Frage stellen würde war klar. Sie würde Lucius' Urteil vertrauen. Ihr Sohn war ohnehin immer nur eine Art Statussymbol gewesen, kaum wichtiger als ihr Pudel. Draco war das egal, seine Mutter und er hatten immer ein eher unterkühltes Verhältnis gehabt. Es war der Verrat seines Vaters der wehtat. Mehr wehtat als er je zugegeben hätte. Gleichzeitig war ihm bewusst, dass er Lucius wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben so sah, wie er wirklich war. Ein herzloser Bastard, der über Leichen ging um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Und dieses Ziel hieß Macht! Macht um jeden Preis und sei er noch so hoch. Draco hatte sich innerlich schon vor langer Zeit von den Idealen seines Vaters entfernt, ohne so recht zu wissen warum. Jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er tief in seinem Inneren gewusst hatte, dass es falsch war, was Lucius tat. Und dass er niemals wirklich Teil von dessen Plänen hatte sein wollen. Das war der Grund warum er Potter nicht getötet hatte. Er hatte das Gift in dem Moment zurückgezogen als ihm klar wurde, dass er dadurch sein würde wie Lucius.

Der nächste Gedanke kam so leise und still, als wäre er schon seit langem da und würde erst jetzt auf sich aufmerksam machen: Jemand musste Lucius aufhalten! Und auch wenn Draco das nicht selbst sein würde, so hatte er doch die Möglichkeit denen zu helfen, die es konnten. Es war noch nicht zu spät. Noch hatte er eine Chance das jahrhundertealte Erbe der Malfoy-Familie abzulehnen, den Kreis aus immer neuer Bosheit zu durchbrechen. Den Kreis durchbrechen. Seine Großmutter kam ihm in den Sinn. Rowena Woodrow-Malfoy war eine strenge, aber gerechte Frau gewesen, mit einem ausgeprägten Sinn für Richtig und Falsch. Leider hatte sie in der patriarchalischen Welt des Malfoy-Clans nur ein Schmuck für ihren Mann dargestellt. Und Horatius Malfoy war wie seine Ahnen vor ihm und wie auch sein Sohn nach ihm. Das Einzige was zählte war die Macht und das Ansehen der Familie. Gefühle hatte in dieser Welt keinen Platz. Denn Gefühle bedeuteten Schwäche. Trotzdem, Draco hatte seine Großmutter abgöttisch geliebt und sie hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben ihren Enkel vor dem giftigen Einfluss der Familie zu bewahren. Sie starb als er fünf Jahre alt war und mit ihr starb auch der letzte Funken Güte der jemals auf Malfoy-Manor existiert hatte. Sie hinterließ ihrem Enkel ein Bild, ein Bild das sie zusammen zeigte, wie sie am Meer spielten. Diese Ferien am Meer kurz vor Rowena's Tod hatte sich tief in seine Erinnerung gegraben. Vor einem halben Jahr hatte er dann zufällig herausgefunden, dass das Bild nicht ihre einzige Hinterlassenschaft war. Der Rahmen war heruntergefallen und zerbrochen und hinter dem Bild kamen ein Brief und ein kleiner Schlüssel zum Vorschein. Der Brief war nur kurz: _Sei wer du sein willst. Werde nicht wie sie. Du kannst es schaffen, den Kreis zu durchbrechen._ Der Schlüssel gehörte zu einem Verlies in Gringotts und enthielt alles Geld das Rowena im Laufe ihres Lebens besessen hatte, zusammen mit allen möglichen anderen Dingen wie Schmuck und Bücher, Dinge die ihr aus irgendeinem Grund wichtig gewesen waren. Draco war nur einmal kurz dort gewesen und alles was er damals mitgenommen hatte war ein Anhänger für eine Halskette, der die Form einer geflügelten Schlange hatte. Ein Drache. Seine Großmutter hatte Drachen geliebt, sie war es auch gewesen, die ihm seinen Namen gegeben hatte. Der Drache hing seither an einer Lederschnur um seinen Hals. Von dem Geld und dem anderen Zeug hatte er niemandem erzählt. Jetzt tastete er nach der vertrauten Form des Amulettes und schickte ein stummes Gebet zu den Sternen hoch. „Ich werde ich selbst sein, Großmutter. Du wirst stolz auf mich sein."

--

„Hat Dumbledore gesagt warum er uns sehen will?" Ron versuchte mit Hermine Schritt zu halten, die eilig durch die Gänge lief.

„Er hat gesagt, dass er _Harry_ und _mich_ sehen will. Von _dir_ war nicht dir Rede. Also find dich schon mal damit ab, dass du wahrscheinlich rausfliegen wirst."

Ron war beleidigt. „Hey, bin ich auf einmal niemand mehr? Wir machen doch immer alles zusammen. Das weiß Dumbledore. Immerhin hab ich in der Vergangenheit genauso viel gemacht wie du und Harry. Na ja, vielleicht nicht wie Harry, aber trotzdem. Wenn ich noch Vertrauensschüler wär, dann würde er das nicht machen."

„Oh bitte! Ich kann es nicht mehr hören. Wenn ich noch Vertrauensschüler wär, wenn ich noch Vertrauensschüler wär. Wenn, wenn, wenn. Bist du aber nicht! Dafür bist du zwei Jahre zu alt! Aber bei deinen Noten kann es gut sein, dass du bald wieder Vertrauensschüler wirst! Dann wirst du nämlich zurückgestuft!"

„Was soll denn das? Wieso bist du heute so schlecht gelaunt? Hab ich dir was getan?"

„Nein, Ron. Mir geht nur dein Egoismus im Moment wahnsinnig auf die Nerven. Du quengelst rum wie ein Fünfjähriger dem man den Schnuller weggenommen hat. Ganz abgesehen von deiner ständigen Eifersucht auf Harry. Ich kann es einfach nicht mehr hören. Du erträgst den Gedanken nicht, dass Harry und ich Dinge erfahren, die du nicht weißt. Dabei hat das nicht das Geringste damit zu tun, dass du nicht gut genug bist. Es dreht sich nur einfach nicht immer alles um dich. Und jetzt hör auf zu schmollen und werd' endlich erwachsen!" Hermine war stehen geblieben und funkelte ihren Freund wütend an. Der wich einen Schritt zurück und hob beschwichtigen die Hände.

„Ist ja gut. Ich sag ja gar nichts mehr. Man, Mädchen können echt anstrengend sein."

„Ha!" Hermine drehte auf dem Absatz um und stürmte den Gang entlang. Ron blieb einen Moment stehen und überlegte, ob er ihr folgen sollte, dann erinnerte er sich an den zornigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen und entschied, dass es für seine Gesundheit vermutlich besser wäre ihr eine Weile aus dem Weg zu gehen.

--

Als Hermine den Eingang zum Büro des Schulleiters erreichte, wartete Harry schon dort auf sie.

„Da bist du ja. Ich dachte schon du kommst nicht."

„Ich musste erst Ron, diese Klette loswerden. Er meint jede Einladung für dich oder mich gilt automatisch auch für ihn."

Harry grinste. „Mach dir nichts draus, er wird sich schon wieder einkriegen. Jetzt lass uns hochgehen, ich bin gespannt, worum es geht. Marzipanschwein!"

Oben wurden sie bereits erwartet. Professor Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und bedeutete ihnen hereinzukommen und sich zu setzen. Der alte Zauberer war nicht allein in seinem Büro. Remus Lupin stand gegen die Fensterbank gelehnt hinter Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall saß in einem Lehnstuhl neben dem Schreibtisch und Snape stand neben dem Schreibtisch und hatte die rechte Hand auf die Rückenlehne des Stuhls davor gelegt. In diesem Stuhl saß Draco Malfoy. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und wich Harrys Blick aus. Hermine hatte sich neben McGonagall gesetzt, so dass für Harry nur der zweite Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch blieb. Einen Augenblick lang herrschte absolute Stille, nur das leise Rascheln von Stoff und die unterschiedlichen Atemzüge von sieben Menschen waren zu hören, dann räusperte sich Hermine nervös.

„Ähm, Professor, warum haben sie uns denn nun hergebeten?" Ihre Stimme klang ungewöhnlich dünn. Die Anspannung der übrigen hatte sich in Sekunden auch auf die beiden Neuankömmlinge übertragen. Harry nahm erstaunt zur Kenntnis, dass Dumbledore Malfoy einen fragenden Blick zuwarf und erst sprach als dieser kaum merklich nickte.

„Nun Miss Granger, es gilt Dinge zu besprechen, die von großer Wichtigkeit sein könnten, aber Mr. Potter, Sie sind in erster Linie hier, weil Mr. Malfoy darum gebeten hat." Harry drehte ruckartig den Kopf und sah den Slytherin erstaunt an.

„Du hast...? Aber warum?"

Dracos Stimme war leise und hatte ihren üblichen, spöttischen Unterton verloren: „Es gibt Dinge die du wissen solltest. Und ich sag es dir lieber selbst, als andere vorzuschicken." Er hatte noch immer nicht aufgesehen. „An dem Nachmittag, als du mich im Tropfenden Kessel gesehen hast... ich war nicht zufällig da... ich..." Draco unterbrach sich. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, dann hob er den Kopf und sah Harry direkt in die Augen. „Ich hatte den Auftrag dich zu töten." Die Anwesenden schnappten kollektiv nach Luft. Selbst Snape war geschockt. Nur Dumbledore blieb weiterhin gelassen, er ließ sich nicht anmerken was er dachte und wie viel er schon gewusst hatte. Harry wand den Blick nicht ab. Er hielt Dracos Augen mit seinen eigenen gefangen, seine Stimme war ruhig. „Sprich weiter."

„Mein Vater hat mir den Auftrag erteilt. An dem Tag an dem du mich gesehen hast, sollte ich irgendwie Gift in dein Essen mischen und dann verschwinden."

„Was für ein Gift?" Snape hatte sich von dem Schock erholt und wollte jetzt Details wissen. Draco fuhr herum und sah den Zaubertrankmeister an. Seine Augen waren schmale Schlitze in denen kalte Wut funkelte. „Das sollten _Sie_ doch am besten wissen, _Professor_!" Die Stimme hatte wieder ihren beißenden, sarkastischen Tonfall gefunden. Snape runzelte die Stirn.

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Sie haben Lucius doch das Zeug gegeben! Er war ganz begeistert von Ihrem Talent. Hat mir stundenlang vorgeschwärmt wie wunderbar er dieses Gift findet. Geruchs- und geschmacklos, wirkt erst nach zwei Tagen. Die perfekte Mordwaffe hat er es gesagt."

„Eine hellgrüne Flüssigkeit, in einem Kristallfläschchen?"

Draco nickte.

„Severus? Was hat das zu bedeuten. Sie haben dich nicht etwa..."

„Ich fürchte doch, Professor. Dieses Gift habe ich vor Jahren selbst entwickelt. Es ist eigentlich als Rattengift gedacht. Ich hab Lucius tatsächlich ein Fläschchen davon gegeben. Allerdings ist das bestimmt schon zehn Jahre her. Das er es benutzen könnte um Menschen zu töten ist mir damals nicht in den Sinn gekommen und danach hab ich nie mehr daran gedacht. Potter, Sie haben wirklich Glück gehabt. Ich habe nie ein Gegengift gebraut, Sie hätten keine Chance gehabt."

Harry antwortet nicht. Stattdessen streckte er die Hand aus und berührte Draco sacht am Arm. Er konnte durch den Stoff der Robe spüren wie dieser zusammenzuckte.

„Warum hast du es nicht getan?"

„Ich konnte nicht. Ich kann doch keinen Menschen töten! Ich weiß, dass du nicht gerade eine hohe Meinung von mir hast, Potter und wahrscheinlich hast du sogar recht damit, aber egal was ich in meinem Leben falsch gemacht habe, ich bin kein Mörder!" Er schlang die Arme fest um seinen Oberkörper um das jetzt heftige Zittern zu unterdrücken. Hermines Stimme war ganz sanft.

„Hat er dich deswegen verflucht? Als Strafe?"

Draco starrte sie entgeistert an. „Woher weißt du davon?" flüsterte er. Plötzlich fühlte Hermine sich von fünf Augenpaaren förmlich durchbohrt.

„Ja, Miss Granger, das ist allerdings eine interessante Frage. Ich war der Meinung, dass niemand außer den Anwesenden mit Ausnahme von Ihnen und Mr. Potter von dieser Sache weiß."

„Äh... also ich und Harry, ich meine natürlich Harry und ich... wir..." Harry unterbrach ihr Gestammel:

„Wir haben zufällig mitbekommen wie Professor Lupin und Professor Snape sich vor Ihrem Büro darüber unterhalten haben, am ersten Abend, Sir. Es war keine Absicht." Dann an Draco gewand „Keine Angst, wir haben es niemandem gesagt. Und wenn du willst, werden wir das auch weiterhin für uns behalten, nicht wahr Hermine?"

Draco merkte wie ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Warum waren sie so nett? Es hatte ihn große Überwindung gekostet, Dumbledore zu bitten, dass Potter ebenfalls an der Unterredung teilnehmen sollten. Aber er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, es ihm selbst sagen zu müssen. Er hatte erwartet, dass Potter und Granger wütend auf ihn losgehen würden, sagen würden, dass sie es schon immer gewusst hatten. Er war auf Abscheu und Wut gefasst gewesen. Nicht auf Harrys Verständnis und Hermines sanftes Mitleid.

„Ich... Entschuldigung." Draco sprang auf und rannte aus dem Büro, bevor jemand seine Tränen bemerken konnte.

--

VII.

Einen Moment lang war alles still. Dann seufzte Snape.

„Ich werde ihm besser nachgehen. Wer weiß was er in seiner momentanen Verfassung anstellt."

Harry sprang auf. „Professor? Darf ich bitte?"

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Potter, ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist."

„Bitte Sir. Ich verspreche, dass ich ihm nichts tun werde. Ich würde nur gern allein mit ihm sprechen." Der Zaubertrankmeister knirschte mit den Zähnen. Man konnte ihm seinen inneren Kampf deutlich ansehen. Schließlich gab er nach. „Also schön. Aber ich warne Sie! Sollten Sie diese Gelegenheit für einen persönlichen Rachefeldzug nutzen, werden Sie es bereuen."

Harry war bereits halb zur Tür hinaus bevor Snape seinen Satz beenden konnte.

--

Vor Dumbledore's Büro blieb Harry kurz stehen und zog die Karte des Herumtreibers aus der Hosentasche. Zum Glück hatte er sich angewöhnt sie immer bei sich zu tragen.

„Ich schwöre, dass ich ein Tunichgut bin. Okay, und jetzt zeig mir Draco Malfoy." Ein kleiner Punkt, der mit D. Malfoy beschriftet war bewegte sich rasch in Richtung Astronomieturm. Harry merkte wie sein Herz kurz aussetzte. Er würde doch nicht...? Ohne weiter zu überlegen rannte er los.

„Bitte nicht. Tu das nicht. Das ist es nicht wert!" Er wusste nicht warum, aber plötzlich hatte er Angst.

--

Draco stieß die schmale Luke auf die zum Dach des Astronomieturms führte und kletterte nach oben. Heftiger Wind und feiner Nieselregen schlugen ihm entgegen. Er überquerte das Dach und lehnte sich gegen das verschnörkelte Geländer. Von hier aus konnte er ganz Hogwarts überblicken, den See, den Verbotenen Wald und in der Ferne, eingebettet zwischen den Hügel, Hogsmeade. Die dunkle Wolken eines späten Sommergewitters türmten sich in den Himmel, bedeckten den Horizont. Draco schloss die Augen und drehte sein Gesicht dem Wind entgegen und genoss die Kühle des Regens auf der Haut. Einen Moment lang spielte er mit dem Gedanken zu springen. Es wäre so einfach. Er brauchte nur über das Geländer zu klettern und sich in die Tiefe fallen lassen. Der Astronomieturm war nicht umsonst das höchste Gebäude der Schule. Aber gleichzeitig wusste Draco, dass er es nicht tun würde. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen einen der gemauerten Geländerpfosten und ließ sich langsam zu Boden gleiten.

--

Harry stürmte durch die Tür des Observationsraums und blieb, die Hände auf die Knie gestützt einen Moment lang stehen um hingebungsvoll zu keuchen. Er war die Treppe noch niemals so schnell hochgerannt wie heute. Als sein Atem sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, sah er sich in der kleinen Kammer um. Nichts. Es war niemand hier. Aber die Karte hatte doch eindeutig gesagt...? Dann bemerkte er den nassen Fleck auf dem Boden, hob den Kopf und sah die offene Luke.

„Oh bitte, großer Merlin, lass mich nicht zu spät kommen." Er kletterte rasch die enge Leiter hoch und fand sich auf der Aussichtsplattform auf dem Dach wieder. Harry sah sich hektisch um und spürte eine Welle der Erleichterung, als er Dracos schmale Gestalt am anderen Ende des Daches auf dem Boden sitzen sah. „Oh Merlin sein Dank, du bist nicht gesprungen."

Draco hob den Kopf als er die Geräusche von der Treppe hörte und sah erstaunt, dass Potter neben der Luke stand und sehr erleichtert wirkte. Harry ging über das Dach und setzte sich neben ihn. Einen Moment sah Draco seinen Rivalen fragend an. „Was machst du hier?"

Harry grinste schief, während er versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Ich dachte, es ist besser ich geh dir nach. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich dachte, du würdest springen."

Draco sah auf seine Hände. „Um genauso ehrlich zu sein, ich habe kurz mit dem Gedanken gespielt. Aber es würde nichts ändern. Es würde nur bedeuten, dass ich tot bin und dass mein Vater gewonnen hat. Und es würde beweisen, dass er recht hat, dass ich ein armseliger Feigling bin. Warum kümmert dich das?"

Harry war empört. "Also weißt du. Du musst mich ja für vollkommen herzlos halten."

„Nein, es ist nur, wir sind ja nicht gerade Freunde und..." Draco stand auf und begann unruhig auf und ab zu laufen. „Ich meine, ich versteh das nicht. Ich habe mich die letzten sechs Jahre jede einzelne Sekunde wie ein vollkommener Bastard gegenüber dir und deinen Freunden und überhaupt jedem der mir nicht passte benommen. Ich hab alles daran gesetzt dir das Leben so schwer wie möglich zu machen, allein aus Eifersucht und Neid. Und jetzt sage ich dir, dass ich dich beinahe getötet hätte und du machst dir deswegen Sorgen um _mich_! Ich kann das einfach nicht begreifen! Ich hab damit gerechnet dass du mich anschreist oder versuchst zu schlagen oder was weiß ich. Und statt dessen rennst du mir nach, weil du Angst hast ich könnte mich umbringen. Warum? Ich bin fast zu deinem Mörder geworden! Du müsstest mich eigentlich hassen. Warum tust du das?" Draco war stehen geblieben und hob hilflos die Hände. Harry sah ihn an und merkte wie sein Herz schmolz. In diesen wunderschönen, silbernen Augen lag soviel Verwirrung, Angst und Schmerz. Zum ersten Mal hatte Draco in Harrys Gegenwart seinen üblichen Schutzschild aus Arroganz und Unnahbarkeit abgelegt. Harry fühlte ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln im Magen. Er hatte plötzlich den Wunsch dieses schöne, tief verletzte Geschöpf zu beschützen, in die Arme zu nehmen und nie wieder loszulassen, dafür zu sorgen, dass niemals irgendjemand ihn verletzte.

Harry ließ sich von seinem Instinkt leiten. Er hob die Arme, nahm behutsam Dracos schmalen weißen Hände in seine und zog ihn sanft zu sich auf den Boden. Dann ließ er eine Hand los und hob Dracos Kinn bis sich ihre Blicke trafen. Harry konnte das leichte Zittern spüren. Er strich ganz vorsichtig eine Strähne weicher, hellblonder Haare zur Seite.

„Draco." Seine Stimme war warm und leise. "Du _hast_ es nicht getan. Das ist alles was zählt. Und was die Vergangenheit betrifft, sie ist vergangen. Jeder verdient eine zweite Chance, sogar du. Und du bist kein Feigling. Was du getan hast war unendlich mutig. Du hast dich deinem Vater widersetzt, obwohl du wusstest, dass er dich dafür bestrafen würde. Weißt du, im Grunde bist du viel mutiger als ich. Einem Freund zu helfen ist sehr einfach, aber das gleiche für einen Feind zu tun. Das kostet eine Menge mehr als nur Mut."

Harry sah wie dicke, silberne Tränen unter den dunklen Wimpern hervorquollen und lautlos über das schmale, blasse Gesicht rannen, er sah wie die weich geschwungene Unterlippe leicht zitterte und plötzlich verspürte er den unbändigen Drang diese Lippen zu küssen. Er wusste nicht woher dieser Wunsch so plötzlich kam, noch vor einer Woche hatte er nichts als Spott für Malfoy übrig gehabt und jetzt konnte er nur noch daran denken, wie es sich anfühlen würde _Draco_ zu küssen. Sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals und er war froh, dass er noch immer saß.

Draco spürte die Tränen, aber er machte keinen Versuch sie aufzuhalten oder weg zu wischen. Etwas in Harrys Worten hatte ihn tief in seinem Inneren berührt. Er wollte diesen sanften, warmen Worten mit aller Macht glauben. Es waren vielleicht nicht die perfektesten, geschliffensten Worte und ganz sicher nicht das was Draco erwartet hatte, aber sie hatten das Eis in seiner Seele zum schmelzen gebracht und Draco hatte das Gefühl vielleicht doch die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Harry hielt noch immer seine Hand und strich mit dem Daumen langsam und vorsichtig über den Handrücken. Warme Wellen schienen von dieser Stelle auszugehen und seinen ganzen Körper zu durchfluten. Draco kniete vollkommen reglos da, gefangen von den unendlichen, tiefen Smaragdaugen vor ihm. Dann bemerkte er, dass Harrys Blick zu seinem Mund wanderte, nur um Sekunden später zu seinen Augen zurück zu kehren. Der Blick hatte sich verändert. Wo vorher nur Mitleid und Wärme gewesen waren, spürte Draco jetzt auch andere Dinge: Sehnsucht und Verlangen.

„Darf ich..." Harrys Stimme war rau und unsicher. „Darf ich dich küssen?"

Draco nickte kaum merklich, nicht fähig zu sprechen oder seinen Blick von den grünen Augen abzuwenden.

Es war ein zarter Kuss. Vorsichtig. Und dennoch jagte er warme Schauer durch ihre Körper. Sie berührten sich kaum, abgesehen von ihren Lippen und den Händen, die jetzt fest miteinander verflochten in Harrys Schoß lagen. Der Kuss schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern und als sie sich schließlich wieder voneinander lösten, geschah das mit Bedauern. Harry hatte das Gefühl durch einen warmen Nebel zu blicken, Draco hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen, seine leicht geöffneten Lippen waren sanft gerötet. Die Tränen waren verschwunden.

„Das..." Harry räusperte sich, „das war..."

„...wundervoll." Dracos Stimme hatte einen leicht verträumten Klang. Dann schlug er die Augen auf und sah Harry an.

„Warum hast du das getan?"

Harry zuckte die Schultern, eine leichte Röte überzog seine Wangen. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, dass ich dich wahnsinnig gerne küssen würde." Dann legte er den Kopf schief und sah Draco mit einem ebenso schiefen Lächeln an. „Hat dir eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du unglaublich schön bist?"

Draco sah ihn einen Moment verblüfft an, dann fing er an zu lachen. Es war ein offenes, fröhliches Lachen, ohne die übliche Spur von Hohn oder Spott.

„Hat dir schon mal einer gesagt, dass du ein Spinner bist, Potter?"

Harry grinste. „Ach, das sagst du doch jetzt nur so, um mir zu schmeicheln."

Draco hörte auf zu lachen, aber ein sanftes Lächeln blieb zurück.

„Weißt du was? Ich glaub, ich könnte mich in dich verlieben, Harry Potter."

Das Lächeln vertiefte sich, als er den geschockten Gesichtsausdruck sah, dann hob er die Hand und schmiegte sie sanft gegen Harrys Wange, ließ die Finger durch die schwarzen, nassen Haare in den Nacken gleiten und zog Harrys Gesicht zu sich herunter. Der Kuss war vollkommen anders als der erste. Sehnsüchtiger, leidenschaftlicher, mutiger. Harry schlang beide Arme um Dracos schlanken Körper und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß, so dicht wie möglich an seinen eigenen. Dracos Hände waren in seinem Haar, dann streichelten sie sanft über die weiche Haut die über dem Hemdkragen zu sehen war. Seine Zunge strich sacht über Harrys Unterlippe und glitt dann in den bereitwillig geöffneten Mund. Er konnte ein leises sehnsüchtiges Seufzen hören und wusste nicht von wem es stammte.

Keiner der beiden bemerkte, dass der Regen aufhörte und die Sonne durch die Wolken brach. Sie hörten nicht, dass die Vögle wieder zu Singen anfingen und sahen nicht den Regenbogen der sich sanft über den Himmel schwang.

Keiner bemerkte Remus Lupin, der lautlos die Treppe hochkam und über das Dach blickte. Bei der Szene die sich ihm bot lächelte er leicht. Ohne einen Laut drehte er sich wieder um und verließ den Turm.

--

VIII.

Remus lächelte auf dem Rückweg zu Dumbledore's Büro leise vor sich hin. Mit dieser Wendung der Geschehnisse hatte er nicht gerechnet. Wer hätte das gedacht? Er war froh, dass _er_ Zeuge dieser Szene geworden war und nicht Severus. Als Harry und Draco nicht zurückkamen, hatte Snape darauf bestanden, nach ihnen zu suchen. Vermutlich erwartete er, dass Harry seinen Rivalen in irgendeinem dunklen Korridor verprügelte. Remus war mitgegangen um die Suche zu beschleunigen und um den Zaubertrankmeister im Notfall zurück zu halten. Er war sich sicher, dass Snape ausrasten würde, wenn er von dem Kuss erfuhr. Remus sah die Sache anders.

Er war schon immer ein guter Beobachter gewesen und in den letzten Tagen hatte er aufmerksam das Gesicht des jungen Malfoy studiert. Was er in den kühlen, grauen Augen gesehen hatte bestätigte seine Meinung. Nicht nur Arroganz und Ablehnung, Schmerz und Wut; er hatte auch Trauer und Sehnsucht gesehen, Hunger nach Zuneigung und menschlicher Wärme. Eine ähnlich Sehnsucht kannte Remus. Er hatte sie oft genug in den grünen Augen eines Waisenkindes gesehen, dass Zeit seines Lebens herumgestoßen und von niemandem akzeptiert wurde. Darum sah er jetzt nicht zwei Jungs, die ihren Hormonen freien Lauf ließen und sich zum ersten Mal küssten, er hatte zwei einsame Seelen gesehen, die miteinander verschmolzen, die einer Halt beim anderen fanden. Er wünschte den beiden Glück, wünschte ihnen, dass diese gerade knospende Liebe stärker werden und die Zeit überdauern würde. So wie es bei ihm und... Remus hatte sich in letzter Zeit immer wieder zwingen müssen nicht an Sirius zu denken. Es tat einfach zu weh. Zwölf Jahre waren sie getrennt gewesen, hatte Remus glauben müssen, dass der Mann den er liebte ein Mörder war. Und jetzt war er tot. Remus hatte den Schmerz tief in seiner Seele vergraben. Aber manchmal, besonders nachts gelang ihm das nicht.

„_Du fehlst mir so. Ich wünschte du wärst hier und könntest Harry sehen. Aber vermutlich wärest du wie Severus dagegen_." Er lächelte. Ja, Sirius wäre ohne Zweifel ausgeflippt. Wenn es einen Menschen gab, den er noch weniger gemocht hatte als Snape, dann war das Lucius Malfoy und der Gedanke, dass sein Patensohn und der junge Malfoy...

„_Keine Angst ihr beiden" _dachte er_,." Euer Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher_."

--

„Und? Hast du sie gefunden?" Snape fiel über ihn her, kaum dass Remus das Büro betrat.

„Nur die Ruhe, Severus. Ja, ich hab sie gefunden. Sie sind oben auf der Aussichtsplattform. Und bevor du fragst, sie sind beide noch am Stück!"

„Und warum hast du sie nicht wieder mit hierher gebracht?"

„Ich wollte sie nicht stören. Sie werden schon allein wieder her finden. Ich denke sowieso, dass wir diese Unterhaltung für heute beenden sollten."

Dumbledore stand auf.

„Remus hat recht. Es ist bald Zeit fürs Abendessen. Ich denke der junge Mr. Malfoy hat bereits deutlich gemacht, dass er in Zukunft auf unserer Seite stehen wird. Alles weitere können wir auch später besprechen. Ich möchte Sie allerdings alle um größte Vorsicht bitten. Wie wir ja gehört haben, ist Harry noch immer in großer Gefahr. Lucius wird es zweifellos wieder versuchen. Und ich fürchte, dass auch Draco unseres besonderen Schutzes bedarf. Beim nächsten Mal könnte sein Vater beenden was er begonnen hat. Miss Granger, ich hoffe doch, dass Sie über das hier Gehörte weiterhin Stillschweigen bewahren werden."

„Selbstverständlich, Professor"

„Gut, gut. Dann würde ich sagen, sehen wir uns in einer Stunde beim Essen alle wieder." Er klatschte in die Hände und sofort schwang die Eingangstür auf. Das war seine Art seine Gäste höflich rauszuschmeißen.

„Wie spät ist es?"

„Bald sechs."

Draco schmiegte sich enger in Harrys Umarmung und schloss wieder die Augen. Er saß noch immer auf seinem Schoß und hatte sich fest an den warmen Körper gekuschelt. Draco war sich sicher, dass er sich noch niemals so wohl und zufrieden gefühlt hatte. Harry drehte leicht den Kopf und atmete den Geruch der blonden Haare ein, die weich über sein Gesicht strichen. Es roch nach Limonen und Regen.

„Komisch, dass uns noch keiner suchen gekommen ist. Wir sind bestimmt schon zwei Stunden hier oben."

„Mmmmh."

„Draco?"

„Ja?"

„Was passiert jetzt?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Na ja, wir können nicht ewig hier oben bleiben."

„Schade."

„Ja. Und dann? Zurück zur Normalität?"

Leise „Möchtest du das?"

„Nein!"

„Was dann?"

„Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein. Ich will nicht dass es hier schon endet."

Draco befreite sich sanft aus Harrys Umarmung, drehte sich um und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Das möchte ich auch nicht."

Sein Herz machte einen komischen kleine Satz, als er sah wie Harrys Augen bei seinen Worten zu leuchten begannen. Wie hatte er diesen wundervollen Jungen nur je hassen können? Sie versanken in einen weiteren wunderbaren, atemberaubenden, schwindelerregenden Kuss. Einzig das Bedürfnis zu atmen ließ sie sich schließlich widerwillig voneinander trennen. Sie saßen da, die Stirn aneinander gelehnt, ihre Blicke untrennbar ineinander verloren, ihre schnellen Atemzüge das einzige Geräusch.

Dann begann Harrys Magen zu knurren. Draco lehnte sich zurück, zog eine Augebraue hoch und sah ihn amüsiert an. Harry merkte wie er knallrot wurde.

„'schuldigung."

Der Slytherin lachte. „Na komm, wir sollten wirklich langsam nach unten gehen, bevor du mir noch verhungerst. Wär doch jammerschade." Er küsste ihn auf die Nase, stand auf und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Harry ließ sich auf die Füße ziehen und schlang dann die Arme um Draco. Erstaunt bemerkte er, wie viel größer er war. Vorher war ihm das nicht so aufgefallen, aber er war Draco vorher auch noch nie so nah gewesen und vorhin hatten sie gesessen.

„Mann, du bist aber wirklich nicht sehr groß. Wenn ich ein Glas dabei hätte, könnte ich das auf deinem Kopf abstellen."

Draco wand sich aus der Umarmung und schlug ihn auf den Arm.

„Hey! Keine Zwergenwitze! Die kenn ich alle schon. Und die finde ich _nicht_ lustig!" Dann hob er den Kopf und setzte eine Miene tiefster Arroganz auf. „Davon abgesehen, je größer man ist, desto dümmer wird man, weil der Kopf ständig damit beschäftigt ist dafür zu sorgen, dass man nicht umfällt und dass der ganze Körper genug Sauerstoff bekommt und so. Sieh dir deinen Freund Weasley an!" Er wich dem spielerischem Schlag geschickt aus und lief zur Luke.

„Na warte!" Harry rannte ihm nach und zog ihn in wieder in eine feste Umarmung.

„Ach weißt du, so schlimm ist das gar nicht. Ist sogar ganz praktisch. Ich könnte dich bestimmt tragen." Er versuchte Draco hochzuheben, was nicht besonders einfach war, weil dieser sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen wehrte.

„Potter! Untersteh dich! Ich kann allein laufen. Hör auf! HARRY!"

„Hör auf so zu zappeln, sonst fallen wir noch beide die Treppe runter."

„Dann hör _du_ auch auf mit dem Blödsinn!" Dracos Stimme klang schärfer als er beabsichtigt hatte.

Harry sah ihn erschrocken an, dann ließ er ihn los und senkte traurig den Kopf. „Tut mir leid." murmelte er, „Bitte sein mir nicht böse, ich wollte dich nicht ärgern."

Draco fluchte leise, dann berührte er den geknickten Gryffindor leicht am Arm.

„Hey, ist doch nicht so schlimm." Zu spät bemerkte er das Grinsen.

„Reingefallen!" Harry beugte sich rasch vor, gab ihm einen schmatzenden Kuss und kletterte die Leiter hinunter.

„Du.... _Potter_! Ich bin schockiert! So was Ausgekochtes von einem Gryffindor."

„Tja, ich hab dich in den letzten sechs Jahren gut beobachtet."

Harry wartet bis Draco neben ihm stand, dann nahm er vorsichtig seine Hand.

„Draco?"

„Mhm?"

„Danke."

„Wofür?"

„Das du es nicht getan hast. Das du es mir gesagt hast."

Draco lächelte traurig. Dann hob er den Kopf und küsste Harry sehr, sehr sanft auf den Mund.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich es nicht getan habe." Und in Gedanken fügte er hinzu. _„Vielleicht war der Preis doch nicht zu hoch."_

Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Sie hielten sich noch immer an den Händen, aber es schien beiden vollkommen normal. Plötzlich grinste Harry.

„Was?"

„Ich musste gerade an Ron denken. Er wird ausrasten."

„Vermutlich. Spielt es eine Rolle für dich?" Draco konnte den leicht unsicheren Klang nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

„Nein. Ron fragt mich doch auch nicht um Erlaubnis, ob er sich mit Hermine treffen darf."

„Gut." Die Erleichterung war deutlich hörbar.

Stille.

„Muss ich jetzt nett zu deinen Freunden sein?"

„Na ja. Vielleicht etwas weniger gemein?"

„Das dachte ich mir. Mal sehen was sich da einrichten lässt."

„Was ist mit deinen Freunden?"

„Wen meinst du? Ich hab keine Freunde."

Harry blieb stehen und sah ihn schockiert an.

„Was? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Was ist mit Crabbe und Goyle? Oder mit Pansy?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nur weil sie ständig um mich herumscharwenzeln sind sie noch lange nicht meine Freunde. Crabbe ist ein brutaler Vollidiot, der im Dunkeln nicht mal seinen eigenen Hintern finden würde und Pansy ist ein intrigantes Miststück. Glaub mir, sobald sie mitbekommen, dass ich zu Hause rausgeflogen bin, wird ihr Interesse sich sehr schnell abkühlen. Greg ist der einzige wirkliche Freund, den ich habe."

„Und was ist... mit Zabini?"

Draco legte den Kopf schief. „Eifersüchtig?"

„Was??? Nein! ...Ich mein ...Ja...vielleicht... Ich mein,... ein bisschen...."

„Das brauchst du nicht. Es hatte nie etwas zu bedeuten. Und er wird ebenso auf Abstand gehen wie die anderen. Davon abgesehen, ich mag viele Fehler haben, aber Untreue gehört nicht dazu."

Mittlerweile hatten sie die große Halle erreicht.

„Was machen wir jetzt? Möchtest du vorgehen und ich komm in zehn Minuten nach?"

Draco schloss die Augen und dachte nach. Er hatte die Wahl. Es würde sicher noch ein paar Wochen dauern, bis die Slytherins herausbekamen, dass er bei seinem Vater in Ungnade gefallen war. Die beginnende Beziehung mit Harry ließ sich sicher eine Weile verschweigen. Aber gleichzeitig sah er nicht ein, warum. Warum sollte er dieses neue Kapitel in seinem Leben wieder mit einer Lüge beginnen? Er öffnete die Augen, straffte die Schultern und hielt Harrys Hand unbewusst fester.

„Nein. Ich hab keine Lust mehr zu lügen. Warum sollen wir uns verstecken, nur weil ein paar engstirnige Idioten da drin ein Problem damit haben könnten? Das ist dann _ihr_ Problem und nicht unseres. Ich möchte dich berühren und küssen können, ohne mir Gedanken zu machen, wer es eventuell sieht."

Harry lächelte wieder sein strahlendes Lächeln, dass den Endruck vermittelte als schiene plötzlich die Sonne. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein und das Lächeln wurde schwächer.

„Dein Vater wird davon erfahren."

Dracos Augen wurden hart.

„Und wenn? Es ist mir vollkommen egal, was er denkt. Er hat ziemlich deutlich zum Ausdruck gebracht, dass er nichts mehr mit mir und meinem Leben zu tun haben will."

Harry spürte, dass es Draco nicht so egal war wie er vorgab, aber er sagte nichts dazu. Stattdessen drückte er kurz die schmale Hand, die noch immer in seiner lag, dann wand er sich der Flügeltür zu.

„Na dann komm. Lass uns denen da drin den Schock ihres Lebens verpassen!"

--

IX.

„Sag mal, wo steckt eigentlich Harry?"

„Heihe Ahug."

„Was? Ron wie wär's wenn du erst das halbe Schwein runterschluckst was du da im Mund hast und dann antwortest." Seamus grinste breit.

„Ich sagte: Keine Ahnung. Er war mit Hermine bei Dumbledore und ist noch nicht zurück. Ach, wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Da ist er..."

Ron deutete zur Tür und wollte gerade weitersprechen, dann klappte ihm der Unterkiefer runter. Hinter Harry war Draco Malfoy in die Halle getreten. Die beiden hielten sich an der Hand und blieben an der Tür stehen. Harry sagte etwas, worauf Malfoy lachte, dann beugte Harry sich vor und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. Nach ein paar Sekunden trennte sie sich wieder und jeder ging zu seinem Haustisch. Von einem Augenblick zum anderen war es mucksmäuschenstill in der Halle.

Harry ignorierte die Blicke und die Stille. Er ließ sich neben Hermine auf die Bank fallen und begann hungrig zu essen.

„Oh man, ich steh kurz vor dem Hungertod." Dann hob er den Kopf und sah sich mit gespieltem Erstaunen unter seinen Mitschülern um. „Was ist? Hermine, gibst du mir bitte mal die Kartoffeln."

„Harry! Du hast… du hast… Malfoy… ich meine…. _warum hast du das gemacht_? Hat er dich verhext, oder so?" Ron fuchtelte hilflos mit den Armen herum. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da gesehen hatte.

„Nein. Ich mag Draco ganz einfach. Hast du was dagegen?"

„JA! Selbstverständlich. Ich meine es ist MALFOY!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tja Ron, wenn du damit ein Problem hast, dann tut es mir leid. Aber darauf kann ich leider keine Rücksicht nehmen."

Hermine lachte hell auf. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah Harry bewundernd an.

„Harry, alle Achtung. Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung was hier vor sich geht, aber ich find's klasse, dass du so dazu stehst. Du bist dir aber hoffentlich darüber im Klaren, dass ich nachher alles bis ins kleinste Detail wissen will."

„Na, da kannst du aber drauf wetten." stimmte Ginny ihr mit einem breiten Grinsen zu. Harry zwinkerte den Mädchen zu und aß dann weiter, ohne auf die hitzigen Diskussionen zu achten, die überall am Gryffindortisch ausbrachen.

Seamus rückte näher und stieß ihm leicht den Ellbogen in die Seite.

„Du bist echt ein Glückspilz, Harry. Schnappst dir den mit Abstand hübschesten Kerl der rumläuft. Ich gestehe, ich bin neidisch!"

An Rons Gesicht bei dieser Aussagen würden sich die Gryffindors noch lange erinnern und das obwohl Colin kein Bild machte.

--

Am Slytherintisch herrschte eisiges Schweigen. Draco setzte sich an seinen üblichen Platz zwischen Greg und Vince und versuchte nicht auf die vernichtenden Blicke zu achten. Oh ja, sein Vater würde davon erfahren.

Crabbe rutschte demonstrativ von ihm weg, als hätte er Angst sich mit einer gefährlichen Krankheit anzustecken. Pansy funkelte ihn von der anderen Seite des Tisches wütend an. Noch immer sagte keiner ein Wort. Es war Blaise, der die Stille schließlich als Erstes durchbrach. „Was sollte _das_ denn gerade?"

Draco hob die Augebrauen und sah seinen Exfreund kühl an.

„Oh, ich dachte du erkennst einen Kuss, wenn du einen siehst."

„Du weißt verdammt genau was ich meine, Malfoy! Seid wann verbündest du dich mit dem Feind."

Draco sah auf seine Uhr. „Seid ungefähr drei Stunden, plus minus ein paar Minuten." Dann verengten sich seine Augen.

„Aber ich bezweifle, dass das ausgerechnet _dich_ etwas angeht, _Zabini_!"

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen! Verräter!" Die Drohung verfehlte ihre Wirkung.

Draco lachte. „Oje, drohst du mir etwa? Das kannst du vergessen." Er hörte auf zu lachen und seine Stimme wurde gefährlich leise. „Leg dich nicht mit mir an Zabini. Ich habe absolut nichts mehr zu verlieren. Mein Vater hat mich rausgeschmissen und hat versucht mich umzubringen. Spar dir also deine lächerlichen, kindischen Drohungen. Sie beeindrucken mich nicht im geringsten."

Blaise zitterte vor Wut und Eifersucht. Er hatte Draco einschüchtern wollen, dass die Drohung aber vollkommen wirkungslos abzuprallen schien, brachte ihn fast um.

„Kommt Leute, setzen wir uns woanders hin. Ich möchte nicht länger als nötig in der Gegenwart dieses Verräters verbringen." Pansy, Millicent und Vince standen auf und folgten seinem demonstrativen Abgang.

„Greg? Kommst du?"

„Nein. Ich sitze gut hier. Danke."

„Dann bist du genauso ein Verräter wie der da!"

„Ja. Dann ist das wohl so. Kann man nichts machen."

„Ha!" Blaise stürmte davon und setzte sich zu den andere, die bereits ein paar Erstklässler von ihren Plätzen vertrieben hatten.

Draco schloss die Augen und atmete langsam ein und aus. Er war nur halb so gelassen wie er getan hatte. Dann sah er seinen Freund an.

„Danke Greg."

„Wofür? Du bist mein bester Freund und ich vertraue dir. Wenn _du_ glaubst, dass Potter es wert ist, dann reicht mir das."

„Er ist es wert, glaub mir."

Draco sah rüber zum Gryffindortisch und fing Harrys Blick auf. Die grünen Augen funkelten und das Lächeln dass Harry ihm zuwarf war warm und voller Zuneigung. Ja. Er war es wert. Draco erwiderte das Lächeln und wand sich dann wieder seinem Essen zu.

Remus grinste in seine Kartoffeln. Dieser Auftritt war perfekt gewesen. Die plötzliche Stille in der Halle, die entgeisterten Gesichter und dann die hitzigen Debatten, die überall ausbrachen. Snape hustet immer noch. Er hatte sich vor Schreck verschluckt und wäre sicher an seinem Huhn erstickt, wenn Hagrid ihm nicht hilfsbereit auf den Rücken geklopft hätte. Hagrids Rückenklopfen konnte einem Bären das Rückgrat brechen. Remus sah seine Kollegen der Reihe nach an. Professor Dumbledore hatte ein zufriedenes Lächeln im Gesicht und schien der Meinung zu sein, dass sich die Ereignisse wunderbar entwickelten. McGonagall hatte erstaunt über den Rand ihrer Brille geblinzelt, aber ansonsten nicht erkennen lassen, was sie dachte. Hagrid war verwirrt und murmelte die ganze Zeit über vor sich hin und Severus... Nun, Severus machte ein Gesicht, dass sämtliche Milch im Umkreis von fünf Meilen hätte sauer werden lassen. Er warf Harry quer durch die Halle bitterböse Blicke zu, die vermutlich dazu gedacht waren den Jungen auf der Stelle zu töten. Leider sah der Grund für Snapes Ärger nicht einmal in seine Richtung, sondern unterhielt sich fröhlich mit seinen Freunden, als wäre nichts passiert. Die Gryffindors schienen die ganze Angelegenheit recht locker zu nehmen, Ron schmollte zwar, aber die Mädchen hatten sich voller Begeisterung auf Harry gestürzt, zweifellos um jede Einzelheit über seinen Sinneswandel bezüglich eines gewissen Slytherin zu erfahren.

Remus erinnerte sich an früher. James war zunächst auch ziemlich geschockt gewesen, als er ihn und Sirius in der Besenkammer auf dem Quidditchplatz erwischt hatte. Der Gedanke, dass seine beiden besten Freunde plötzlich ein Paar waren, hatte ihm im Anfang gar nicht gefallen, während Lilly sofort hellauf begeistert gewesen war. Auch James hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit daran gewöhnt und Remus war sicher, dass es Ron früher oder später genauso gehen würde. Auch wenn der Fall hier anders lag. Harry und Draco waren bis jetzt erbitterte Feinde gewesen. Wären sie vorher schon befreundet gewesen, wer weiß, vielleicht hätten sie ihre Gefühle füreinander schon früher entdeckt. Aber wenn Ron wirklich ein Freund war, würde er lernen, damit zu leben.

Remus wand seine Aufmerksamkeit den Slytherins zu. Auch hier wurde heftig getuschelt, aber den Auslöser des Tumults schienen sie dabei zu meiden. Dracos „Freunde" waren unmittelbar nach seinem Erscheinen demonstrativ aufgestanden und gegangen. Nur Greg Goyle hatte sich geweigert und war geblieben wo er saß. Loyalität war bei den Slytherins eher selten. Wer aus der Reihe tanzte wurde sozusagen geächtet und mit Missachtung gestraft. Das letzte Schuljahr in Hogwarts würden hart für Draco werden. Bisher hatten seine Hausgenossen ihn als ihren ungekrönten Anführer betrachtet. Seine neue Verbindung mit Harry Potter und dadurch auch mit den Gryffindors würden ihn zu einem Außenseiter machen. „Verräter" wurden bei den Slytherins nicht akzeptiert.

Remus hatte in seinem Jahr ein Mädchen gekannt, eine Slytherin, die sich in einen Hufflepuff verliebt hatte. Der Hass ihrer Mitschüler hatte sie drei Monate lang verfolgt. Als der Junge dann mit ihr Schluss machte, weil er den Druck nicht mehr aushielt, stand sie vollkommen allein da. Zwei Wochen vor ihrem Abschluss war sie vom Astronomieturm gesprungen.

Draco schien mehr Glück zu haben. Greg Goyle sah nicht so aus, als würde er zulassen, dass jemand seinem Freund Schaden zufügte. Und er war nicht der Typ mit dem man sich gern anlegte. Er war fast zwei Meter groß und wog bestimmt an die 250 Pfund. Er war etwas übergewichtig, aber Remus war sicher, dass sich auch eine Menge Muskeln in diesen Oberarmen verbargen. Nein, mit diesem Jungen prügelte sich keiner freiwillig ohne erst zwei- bis dreimal zu überlegen. Der junge Malfoy, der gut 40 cm kleiner war und nicht mal die Hälfte an Gewicht zusammenbekam, verschwand fast neben den Massen seines Freundes, aber er schien zu wissen, dass er sich auf dessen Stärke verlassen konnte.

Remus bemerkte die Blicke und das Lächeln, die quer durch die Halle ausgetauscht wurden. Er lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Das versprach noch sehr interessant zu werden.

--

„Mr. Malfoy? Bitte begleiten Sie mich in mein Büro."

Draco hob den Kopf und sah Snape erstaunt an. Dann seufzte er und stand auf. Er würde um dieses Gespräch wohl kaum herumkommen.

--

Harry stand vor der großen Halle und wartete. Hermine und Ginny standen ganz in seiner Nähe, hatte die Köpfe zusammengesteckt, ignorierten geflissentlich seine Versuche sie zu verscheuchen und kicherten ab und zu. Die übrigen Schüler, die einzeln oder in Grüppchen durch die Tür kamen ignorierten ihn entweder ebenfalls oder sie warfen ihm neugierige und teilweise auch neidische Blicke zu, ebenso wie das eine oder andere ermutigende Wort oder Lächeln oder (im Fall der Slytherins) Beleidigungen und Blicke die einer Morddrohung gleichkamen. Ron war direkt nach oben verschwunden, ohne eine Wort zu sagen. Harry seufzte leicht. Seinen besten Freund und Draco unter einen Hut zu kriegen würde schwieriger werden als er gedacht hatte.

„Potter." Greg Goyle war aus der Halle gekommen, nickte ihm kurz zu und verschwand dann in Richtung der Kerker. Es hatte Harry überrascht zu sehen, wie locker der riesige Slytherin den „Verrat" seines Freundes nahm. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen. Harry kochte wenn er daran dachte wie diese Bastarde Draco behandelt hatten. Und auch die Tatsache, dass es seinen neuen Freund kaum zu kümmern schien, änderte nichts daran. Gut, Ron war auch beleidigt, aber Zabini und der Rest der Slytherin-Siebtklässler hatten sich aufgeführt als wäre ein Staatsverbrechen begangen worden.

Snape fegte an Harry vorbei und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der dazu geeignet schien in irgendein kleines Insekt zu verwandeln. Er wich unbewusst einen Schritt zurück. Draco folgte dem Zaubertrankmeister und wirkte nur mäßig begeistert. Er sah den Gryffindor bedauernd an, zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und flüsterte: „Später." Dann folgte er Snape.

Harry konnte seine Enttäuschung kaum verbergen. Er wollte gerade zu den Mädchen gehen, als Draco wieder zurück kam.

„Komm in einer Stunde in die Bibliothek." Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, schlang einen Arm um Harrys Hals und gab ihm vor versammelter Mannschaft eine langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Die Umstehenden brachen in beifällige Pfiffe, Applaus und Gejohle aus. Draco grinste, ließ Harry los, zwinkerte Hermine und Ginny zu und rannte dann hinter dem Zaubertrankmeister her.

„Interessante Gesichtsfarbe, Harry."

„Ach halt die Klappe, Finnegan!"

--

Snape lief aufgebracht in seinem Büro hin und her und rang um Worte. Draco saß in dem abgewetzten Besucherstuhl und wartete. Er wusste ziemlich genau, was der Professor zu sagen versuchte, aber es war viel interessanter dem energischen auf und ab zuzusehen und sich auszumalen, was wohl hinter der gerunzelten Stirn vor sich ging.

Schließlich blieb der Zaubertrankmeister stehen, stützte die Hände auf den Schreibtisch und sah seinen Lieblingsschüler an.

„Was haben Sie dazu zu sagen?"

„Wozu?" Draco lächelte unschuldig. Er würde es dem alten Snape nicht so leicht machen.

„Sie wissen verdammt genau wozu! Was sollte das? Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, was ich da gesehen habe. Ich kann nicht verstehen, dass Sie sich darauf eingelassen haben. Was für ein Zauber war das? Ich wusste, dass er irgendetwas vor hat, als er Ihnen unbedingt folgen wollte. Ich hätte auf meinen Instinkt hören und selbst gehen sollen. Aber das wird Potter noch bereuen."

Draco stand auf und erwiderte den Blick des älteren Slytherin ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Seine Stimme war kühl und bestimmt.

„Lassen Sie Harry in Ruhe! Bei allem nötigen Respekt Professor Snape, aber das alles geht Sie gar nichts an! Meines Wissens ist es nicht verboten, sich in der großen Halle zu küssen. Ich weiß also nicht, warum ich hier bin. Ihre Sorge in allen Ehren, Sir, aber das ist allein meine und Harrys Angelegenheit und ich wäre Ihnen ausgesprochen dankbar, wenn Sie das akzeptieren würden. Und übrigens, Zauberei hat mit dieser ganzen Sachen nicht das Geringste zu tun. Und ich bin froh, dass Harry mir nachgegangen ist. Ach, und wo wir gerade dabei sind, es ist durchaus möglich, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt habe und dass das hier was Ernsteres wird, also sollten Sie sich vielleicht besser an den Gedanken gewöhnen. So, ich hoffe ich hab Ihre Fragen alle beantworten können. Bitte endschuldigen Sie mich jetzt, ich bin noch verabredet."

Draco drehte sich um und verließ das Büro, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Snape ließ sich, noch immer sprachlos in seinen Stuhl fallen. Dumbledore, der unbemerkt im Schatten gestanden hatte, trat mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln vor. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass der junge Mr. Malfoy so ausgesprochen wortgewandt ist. Aber davon abgesehen, Sie müssen zugeben, dass er nicht ganz unrecht hat."

„Ich frage Sie jetzt nicht warum Sie hier sind und wie Sie hier hereinkommen. Vermutlich will ich das gar nicht wissen. Aber eine Frage habe ich doch: Womit hat er recht?"

„Nun Severus, er und der junge Mr. Potter sind beide volljährig, ihre persönlichen Beziehungen gehen uns nichts an. Und außerdem," er zwinkerte Snape vergnügt zu, „es gibt tatsächlich keine Schulregel, die das Küssen in der Halle verbietet."

--

X.

_Drei Monate später..._

--

„Ich finde wirklich, dass du langsam mal aus den Quark kommen solltest, Harry! Das ist so wichtig. Ich predige dir jetzt seid sechseinhalb Jahren, dass die Schule wichtig für dich ist. Du solltest dir ein Beispiel an deinem Freund nehmen."

„Oh, Hermine! Es ist noch ein halbes Jahr bis zu den Prüfungen. Nur weil ihr beide besessen davon seid, alle anderen zu überbieten, müsst ihr mich doch deswegen nicht in den Wahnsinn treiben. Und du hör auf zu lachen, Malfoy, das ist überhaupt nicht komisch!"

„Doch ist es, glaub mir. Sogar sehr lustig, wenn man darüber nachdenkt. Wie hast du es nur geschafft bis jetzt zu überleben?"

„Mehr Glück als Verstand." murmelte Hermine.

„Hey! Sagt mal habt ihr hier ne Verschwörung gegen mich laufen, oder so?"

„Du hast es erfasst, Baby!" Draco lehnte sich über den Tisch und gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange. Die drei saßen zusammen mit ihren Freunden in der Bibliothek und schwatzten über alles und nichts. Es war Samstagmittag und draußen schneite es seit Stunden.

Harry ignorierte Seamus' anerkennendes Pfeifen und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Sie waren schon eine komische Mischung. Irgendwie und ohne dass einer wusste warum hatte sich in den drei Monaten seit dem Kuss in der Halle eine Clique gebildet, die sich aus allen vier Häusern zusammensetzte und die ständig zusammenhing. Nach und nach waren sie einzeln oder paarweise aufgetaucht und plötzlich fand Harry sich in einer Gruppe sehr unterschiedlicher Leute wieder, die sich trotz dieser Unterschiede prima verstanden. Es war als hätten Draco und Harry den anderen Mut gemacht endlich zu ihren, von der Norm abweichenden Charakterzügen oder Beziehungen zu stehen und nichts auf die Meinung der Allgemeinheit zu geben.

Harry sah sich die Verdächtigen der Reihe nach an: Seamus Finnegan und Ernie MacMillan spielten ihre eigene Variante von Zaubererschach, die mit vielen Flüchen, Gelächter und Schokofröschen verbunden war und bei der Ron regelmäßig einen Anfall bekam. Die genauen Spielregeln kannten nur die beiden und das war vermutlich auch besser so. Ron saß neben ihnen und schüttelte hin und wieder fassungslos den Kopf. Lavender Brown machte das Kreuzworträtsel in der Hexenwoche und kaute dabei angestrengt an einer Haarsträhne. Luna Lovegood saß mit verträumtem Gesichtsausdruck auf der Fensterbank und schien zufrieden zu sein, einfach nur in der Nähe geduldet zu werden. Ginny Weasley war über ihren Skizzenblock gebeugt, zeichnete Crookshanks, der auf dem Tisch lag und lächelte ab und zu Greg Goyle an, der neben ihr saß und ihr hingerissen dabei zusah. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass der große Slytherin heimlich in die rothaarige Gryffindor verknallt war. Ginny schien die Bewunderung nicht zu stören, im Gegenteil, sie fühlte sich sehr geschmeichelt. Colin Creevey sortierte eine Schachtel mit Photos und murmelte dabei die ganze Zeit vor sich hin. Neville Longbottom schrieb an einem Aufsatz für Madame Pince. Sein Gesicht war von einer zarten Röte überzogen, was daran lag, dass Lisa Turpin unter dem Tisch seine Hand hielt. Neville war immer noch ganz aufgeregt, wenn er daran dachte, dass die schöne Ravenclaw jetzt seine Freundin war. Harry wand sich wieder Draco und Hermine zu. Die beiden hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und redeten leise aufeinander ein. Harry versuchte kurz zuzuhören, aber da es um den Fortgeschrittenenkurs Zaubertränke ging, den er wohlweißlich nicht belegt hatte, verlor er schon bald den Faden. Er grinste. Hermine und Draco hatten in den letzten drei Monaten eine sehr ungewöhnliche und sehr enge Freundschaft geschlossen. Sie hatten zwei Tage nach dem Auftritt in der großen Halle eine ziemlich lange Unterhaltung geführt, bei der Harry nicht dabei gewesen war. Keiner von beiden verriet ihm worüber sie gesprochen hatten, aber von dem Tag an waren sie ein Herz und eine Seele. Hermine war hellauf begeistert, als sie feststellte, dass endlich mal einer ihrer Freunde die Schule genauso ernst nahm wie sie. Dass er darüber hinaus kaum weniger intelligent war als sie, war nur ein weiterer Grund ihn zu mögen. Draco seinerseits hatte es fertig gebracht seine anerzogenen Vorurteile fallen zu lassen und sich vollkommen auf diese neue Freundschaft einzulassen. Sie verbrachten Stunden mit Gesprächen, die kein Außenstehender, der sich die Mühe gab zuzuhören verstand. Manchmal diskutierten sie so leidenschaftlich, dass, wenn man sie nicht kannte, man den Eindruck haben konnte, dass sie sich immer noch hassten. Aber wehe jemand mischte sich ein, um Frieden zu stiften oder schlimmer noch, Partei zu ergreifen; dann wurde der plötzlich von zwei Seiten attackiert und innerhalb von Sekunden verbal in Stücke gerissen. Harry hatte das am eigenen Leib erfahren und ließ die beiden mittlerweile in Ruhe. Solange kein Blut floss, war alles ok.

Was die anderen Bewohner Hogwarts' betraf, so hatte sich die anfängliche Aufregung über diese ungewöhnliche Beziehung zwischenzeitlich gelegt. Selbst der Zorn der Slytherins hatte sich abgekühlt und sie waren dazu übergegangen Draco mit Nichtachtung zu strafen. Da der aber ohnehin jede freie Minute mit Harry oder ihren gemeinsamen Freunden verbrachte, störte ihn das nicht großartig. Die Lehrer waren erstaunlich offen gegenüber ihrer Beziehung eingestellt und nur Snape warf ihnen ab und zu noch bitterböse Blicke zu.

Harry lächelte wieder. Er selbst war inzwischen absolut rettungslos und unwiderruflich in Draco verliebt. Er konnte sich nicht mehr vorstellen, was er vorher, ohne ihn gemacht hatte, und dass sie sechs Jahre lang erbitterte Rivalen gewesen waren.

Doch trotz dieser starken Zuneigung, war da immer noch diese kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihn stetig fragte, ob Draco wohl dasselbe für ihn empfand. Und egal wie sehr er sich einredete, dass es bestimmt so war, einfach so sein musste; er sehnte sich trotzdem danach die Worte zu hören. Worte, die er selber nicht auszusprechen wagte. Bis letzte Woche dann.

Letzte Woche hatte Remus ihn gebeten hatte, über das Wochenende mit zum Grimauldplatz zu kommen um ein paar Dinge von Sirius zu holen. Harry war von dem Gedanken sich von Draco zu trennen alles andere als begeistert. Auch wenn es nur für zwei Tage sein sollte. Es schien eine Ewigkeit...

--

_Eine Woche zuvor_

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht mitkommen möchtest?" Harry sah Draco flehend an. 

„Harry, ich denke, dass es besser ist, wenn ich hier bleibe. Remus hatte bestimmt einen guten Grund dafür, dass er nur dich gefragt hat. Außerdem, es sind doch nur zwei Tage."

„_Ich weiß, aber du wirst mir trotzdem fehlen."_

„_Du wirst mir auch fehlen." _

_Sie saßen im Gryffindorturm auf Harrys Bett. Die anderen waren unten, Ron hatte demonstrativ den Raum verlassen, als die beiden reingekommen waren. Harry seufzte leise. Sein bester Freund war noch immer wütend auf ihn. Er war der festen Überzeugung, dass Malfoy Harry nur ausnutzte und ihn früher oder später fallen lassen würde. Dass der Slytherin etwas für ihn empfand war unmöglich. Seit fast drei Monaten hatte er kein Wort mit Harry geredet. Nur einmal hatte er sein Schweigen durchbrochen, an dem Tag als Draco zum ersten Mal mit in den Gryffindorturm kam. Ron war ausgeflippt und hatte Harry angeschrieen, wie er es wagen könnte. Als er aber merkte, dass seine Proteste ignoriert wurden, war er in eisiges Schweigen verfallen. Jetzt hing er meistens mit Justin Finch-Fletchley und Mandy Brocklehurst zusammen. Die versnobte Art der beiden gefiel ihm zwar eigentlich auch nicht, aber sie waren ebenso empört über die Entwicklung der Dinge wie er und sie hielten mit ihrer Meinung auch nicht hinter dem Berg. _

_Draco bemerkte den traurigen Blick seines Freundes und seufzte. Es tat ihm weh, dass er so unter dieser Sache litt._

„_Harry?"_

„_Mmmmm."_

„_Du musst das endlich mit Weasley klären. Es kann nicht sein, dass er dich so mies behandelt. Er muss mich ja nicht mögen, aber er muss zumindest akzeptieren, dass nicht alles in deinem Lebens sich um ihn und eure Freundschaft dreht. Und ich will nicht, dass es dir meinetwegen schlecht geht."_

_Harry sah ihn entgeistert an. „Wieso deinetwegen? Das hat nicht das Geringste mit dir zu tun. Hör mal, das ist allein Rons Problem. Und wenn ich Sonntag wiederkomme, werd ich ihm die Meinung sagen. Du hast Recht, ich kann das nicht länger so hinnehmen."_

_--_

_Freitagabend saß Draco in der Bibliothek und machte seine Hausaufgaben, als Seamus Finnegan aufgebracht hereinkam und sich ihm gegenüber auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ._

„_Diese dämliche Ziege! Diesmal ist sie echt zu weit gegangen. Mann! Dabei hatte dieser süße Martin gerade angefangen mich zu mögen. Da muss sie ihm natürlich brühwarm erzählen, dass ich letzte Woche mit Tim rumgeknuscht hab."_

_Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch._

„_Ich nehme an, du sprichst von Lavender?"_

„_Natürlich. Sie und Parvati sind mit Abstand die größten Tratschweiber an dieser Schule."_

„_Oh, du kennst Pansy nicht. Die kann den beiden das Wasser reichen."_

„_Echt? Kann ich mir vorstellen. Die ist aber auch echt schauerlich. Aber Lavender wird noch mal jemanden unglücklich machen mit ihrem Geschwätz. Ich würde ihr gern mal so richtig eins auswischen. Was?"_

„_Hmm, das ließe sich bestimmt einrichten. Ich glaub ich hab da eine Idee. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob das für einen Gryffindor nicht vielleicht ein bisschen zu hinterhältig ist." Seamus lehnte sich über den Tisch, helles Interesse in den Augen._

„_Raus mit der Sprache! Ich bin zu allen Schandtaten bereits."_

„_Wir werden noch jemanden dafür brauchen, aber Gin und Hermine machen das bestimmt. Hör zu...."_

_Eine halbe Stunde später verließ Seamus mit einem breiten Grinsen die Bibliothek. Oh ja, das würde wunderbar werden._

_--_

_Lavender Brown saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und langweilte sich. Es war Samstagvormittag und bis jetzt war noch nichts Interessantes passiert. Zwar saß Seamus auf der anderen Seite am Feuer, aber er war noch immer sauer, weil sie ihm die Chancen bei Martin Simms versaut hatte. Sei hatte gerade beschlossen nach oben zu gehen, als Ginny aufgebracht hereinkam. Sie ignorierte Lavender und ging direkt auf Seamus zu._

„_Seamus Finnegan! Wie konntest du nur?"_

„_Was? Was willst du von mir?"_

„_Das weißt du verdammt genau!" Lavender duckte sich in ihrem Sessel und hoffte, dass Ginny sie nicht bemerkt hatte. Das versprach interessant zu werden._

„_Ich hab keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst."_

„_Ich hab euch gesehen!"_

„_Wen? Und würdest du bitte nicht so schreien."_

„_Dich und Harry. Ich habe euch vorgestern gesehen." zischte Ginny. „Wie lange geht das schon?"_

„_Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an."_

„_Seamus! Du weißt genau, dass Harry einen Freund hat. Wie kannst du ihn da küssen." Er hob die Augenbrauen und verzog das Gesicht zu einem höhnischen Grinsen. „Oh bitte. Das mit Malfoy ist doch nur Show. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass er wirklich auf den Kerl steht. Und davon abgesehen, Herzchen, du hast noch lange nicht alles gesehen."_

„_WAAAAS???"_

„_Ja, Baby. Und es war verdammt gut. Und wenn er wiederkommt, werden wir es wieder tun. Ist Malfoy doch selbst schuld, wenn er sich so ziert. Und jetzt lass mich in Frieden. Und wehe du quatscht!" Damit stand Seamus auf und rauschte aus dem Raum. Im Vorbeigehen bemerkte er den braunen Lockenkopf hinter der Sessellehne. Gut, sie hatte den Köder geschluckt._

_Ginny ließ sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer in einen Sessel fallen und schlug die Hände vor's Gesicht. _

„_Was soll ich nur machen?" Lavender stand auf und ging leise zu ihr. Die Neugier fraß sie auf. Zwar hatte sie eine Ahnung worum es in dem Geflüster gegangen war, aber sie war sich nicht sicher und hatte auch nicht alles verstanden._

„_Ginny? Alles in Ordnung?" _

„_Lavender! Hast du mich erschreckt. Oh, ich weiß nicht, ich hab etwas Furchtbares herausbekommen und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es jemandem erzählen kann." _

„_Nun, ich weiß ja nicht worum es geht, aber manchmal hilft es sich so eine Sache von der Seele zu reden."_

„_Meinst du? Ich weiß nicht..."_

„_Ginny. Du kannst mir vertrauen. Alles was du mir erzählst, ist absolut sicher bei mir." ‚Klar' dachte Ginny, ‚für ca. 30 Sekunden.' Laut sagte sie:_

„_Vielleicht hast du recht. Aber du darfst es wirklich niemandem erzählen. Du musst mir das versprechen."_

„_Ich schwöre dir, kein Wort wird über meine Lippen kommen."_

„_Also gut. Ich war Donnerstag Abend noch kurz in der Eulerei, und da hab ich gesehen..."_

_--_

_Sonntagmittag saß Lavender auf ihrem Bett und überlegte, welche ihrer Haarspangen sie aussortieren sollte. Sie war sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst. Sie hatte ihr Versprechen gegenüber Ginny gehalten. Niemand wusste von dem Geheimnis. Nun gut, sie hatte Parvati eingeweiht, aber die war ihre beste Freundin und zählte deshalb nicht. Vielleicht würde diese es weitersagen, aber dafür konnte Lavender schließlich nichts. Oh ja, sie war vollkommen unschuldig, wenn Draco zufällig davon erfahren sollte. Eigentlich war es gemein, aber auf der anderen Seite, irgendjemand musste es ihm schließlich sagen, das war besser für alle. Die Rote... Nein, die passte zu ihrem Lieblingsrock._

_Plötzlich gellte ein schriller Schrei durch den Turm. Lavender sprang auf und rannte die Treppe hinunter. Die Spangen lagen vergessen auf dem Boden. Der Schrei war aus dem Schlafsaal der Jungen gekommen. Sie lief die Treppe hoch. Oben standen bereits mehrer Personen vor der Tür der Siebtklässler. Lavender drängte sich zwischen Dean und Neville durch und blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Der Anblick der sich ihr bot, war grauenhaft:_

_Hermine stand mitten im Zimmer. Sie war leichenblass und hatte die Hände vor den Mund gepresst um jeden weiteren Schrei zu ersticken. Ron stand hinter ihr, hatte die Arme um sie gelegt und versuchte sie wegzuziehen. Doch sie war vollkommen versteinert und starrte wie gebannt auf Harrys Bett. Draco lag völlig reglos auf der Bettdecke. Seine rechte Hand hing über den Bettrand und neben den ausgestreckten Fingern lag ein silberner Dolch. Blut tropfte von einem tiefen Schnitt in seinem Handgelenk und bildete eine schnell größer werdende Lache auf dem Boden. Die linke Hand lag auf seiner Brust und auf dem weißen Hemd hatte sich ein riesiger Blutfleck ausgebreitet. _

„_Leb wohl Harry. Seamus, du kannst ihn haben. Pass gut auf ihn auf." Seamus las mit zitternder Stimme von dem Pergamentbogen vor, den er in der Hand hielt._

„_Wie konntest du nur, Ginny?"_

_Erst jetzt bemerkte Lavender die jüngste Weasley, die zusammengekauert auf dem Boden saß und leise weinte._

„_Ich hab es ihm nicht gesagt, Seamus." schluchzte sie. „Du musst mir glauben. Ich hab es nur Lavender erzählt."_

_Die Genannte fühlte sich plötzlich von zwei Dutzend Blicken durchbohrt._

„_Ich... ich hab es... ich hab es nicht weitererzählt... ich.... oh mein Gott... das wollte ich doch nicht!" Sie brach in Tränen aus und floh. Vor der Tür rannte sie fast Harry um, der mit seiner Tasche in die Hand nach oben kam. _

„_Hey Lavender. Was ist denn hier los? Lavender?" Er zuckte die Schultern und drängelte sich zwischen seinen Mitschülern durch. Dann blieb er wie versteinert stehen, die Tasche entlitt seinen plötzlich tauben Fingern, er merkte, wie sein Herz zu Eis wurde._

„_Nein! Bitte nicht." Seine Stimme war leise und klang fremd in seinen eigenen Ohren. Die Beine gaben unter ihm nach und er sank auf die Knie. Das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Draco durfte nicht tot sein! Nicht er. Nicht schon wieder. Er schlug die Hände vors Gesichte und begann haltlos zu weinen. Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an._

„_Harry? Was machst du denn hier." _

_Draco schlug die Augen auf und setzte sich kerzengrade hin._

„_Harry? Oh verdammt." Er vergaß, dass er eigentlich tot war, ignorierte das kollektive Aufkeuchen, sprang vom Bett und lief zu seinem zitternden Freund. Er kniete sich neben ihn und schlang beide Arme um Harrys Körper. „Harry, nicht. Harry, shhht. Baby es ist alles in Ordnung. Nicht weinen. Oh es tut mir leid. Das war doch bloß ein dummer Scherz. Bitte verzeih mir. Bitte. Nicht. Hör doch auf zu weinen." Draco versuchte verzweifelt Harry zu beruhigen. Er küsste in sanft auf die Schläfe, strich ihm die Haare aus den Augen und hielt ihn die ganze Zeit über fest im Arm. Harry klammerte sich an ihn, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Hermine wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und scheuchte dann die Zuschauer aus dem Zimmer. Ron war so überrascht, dass er vergas zu protestieren._

_Draco und Harry bemerkten davon nicht viel. Sie saßen eng umschlungen auf dem Boden und langsam drangen die Worte des Slytherin zu seinem Freund durch. Nach einigen Minuten verebbten die Tränen schließlich._

„_Alles wieder ok? Es tut mir so leid, Harry. Das sollte bloß ein kleiner Scherz sein, um Lavender den Spaß am Tratschen zu verderben. Du solltest das doch gar nicht sehen. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du früher kommst, dann hätten wir dich doch eingeweiht."_

_Harry schniefte. „Ist schon gut. Ich.... es ist nur, ich dachte ich hätte schon wieder einen Menschen verloren, den ich liebe. Und das ertrage ich nicht noch mal." Draco sah ihn aus riesigen Augen an. In seinem Blick mischten sich Hoffnung und Unglaube. _

„_Was hast du gesagt?" flüsterte er._

_Harry nahm sein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und sah ihm tief in die Augen._

„_Ich liebe dich." _

_Eine einzelne Träne lief über Dracos Wange. Dann warf er sich in Harrys Arme. „Ich liebe dich auch, Harry."_

_--_

_Am gleichen Abend saßen sie zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Harry lag auf der Couch, Draco saß auf dem Boden davor und spielte Schach mit Ginny. Zwischendurch drehte er sich zu seinem Freund und küsste oder berührte ihn sanft. In ihren Augen leuchtete ein warmes Licht, und jeder der sie sah, konnte die tiefe Liebe spüren, die sie füreinander empfanden. Hermine saß in einem Sessel und sah über den Rand ihres Buches auf das Paar vor sich. Die beiden waren einfach füreinander geschaffen._

„_Ich kann nicht mehr. Können wir nicht morgen weiterspielen?" Ginny gähnte demonstrativ._

„_Ein Schachspiel mittendrin zu beenden ist sehr unhöflich. Frag doch, ob jemand für dich einspringt."_

„_Der dann meine Züge versaut? Von wegen. Aber ich hab morgen in der ersten Zaubertränke und Snape steht nicht so drauf, wenn man schlafend in den Kessel fällt."_

„_Vielleicht könnte ich ja...??" Die zaghafte Stimme kam von der anderen Seite des Raumes und gehörte Ron. Vier Augenpaare wanden sich ihm voller Erstaunen zu. Er lächelte nervös und spielte mit dem Saum seines Pyjamas._

„_Das heißt, wenn du," er sah Draco an, „ nichts dagegen hast, mit mir zu spielen."_

_In den silbernen Augen lag eine Mischung aus Vorsicht und Misstrauen._

„_Ok."_

_Ron setzte sich auf Ginnys Platz und sah auf das Schachbrett. Die vier Augenpaare beobachteten ihn aufmerksam. _

„_Ähm, bevor wir anfangen, ich denke ich sollte mich bei euch entschuldigen. Ich war in den letzten Monaten nicht sehr nett. Besonders zu dir Mal.... Draco. Ich... ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir noch mal verzeihen. Und, na ja, ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir vielleicht nicht auch Frieden schließen können. Ich glaub, ich weiß jetzt, dass du Harry wirklich magst und außerdem geht mich das ja auch nichts an und..." Rons Stimme verlor sich in unverständlichem Gemurmel._

_Draco sah ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich an, dann traf er eine Entscheidung. Er streckte die Hand über den Tisch und fragte:_

„_Freunde?"_

_Die Erleichterung in Rons Blick war fast greifbar. Er nahm die angebotenen Hand und drückte sie fest. „Freunde!"_

_--_

„Harry? Hallo? Erde an Harry?" Eine schmale, weiße Hand wedelte vor seinen Augen hin und her und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er blinzelte um wieder in die Gegenwart zu finden.

„Was?"

Draco lachte. „Du warst vollkommen weggetreten. Wir wollen was essen gehen, die anderen sind schon los. Was ist los?"

„Gar nichts. Ich hab nur darüber nachgedacht, wie viel Glück ich habe."

„Du bist manchmal echt merkwürdig. Jetzt komm du Glückspilz, bevor ich noch verhungere."

Harry gab Draco einen Kuss, dann lachte er, nahm ihn an der Hand und rannte aus der Bibliothek.

--

The End

…To be continued...

--

A/N: Die Geschichte ist hier noch nicht zu Ende und wird bei Gelegenheit fortgesetzt. Mit Dragonsoul geht es nach Weihnachten weiter. Das wäre beim momentanen Stand der Dinge für die Feiertage zu deprimierend gewesen.


End file.
